


Truth Be Told

by Cat2000, Hope1iz



Series: SpankVent 2019 [1]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, D/s, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope1iz/pseuds/Hope1iz
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from Numb3rs and are making nothing from this story.Summary: Don wasn’t letting Colby go. Written for the SpankVent event on Spanking_World at Livejournal
Relationships: Don Eppes/Colby Granger
Series: SpankVent 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562569
Kudos: 12





	Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking with hand and belt; Explicit sexual situations; M/m D/s relationship; Spoilers for Numb3rs especially the episodes Janus List and Trust Metric; references to violence and torture  
> Authors: BlackFox12 and Hope1iz

Don wasn't sure if the team would support his decision to go and see Colby or not, which was why he didn't tell them. Not, of course, that that would stop any of them from discovering the truth, but he needed to see for himself. Look into the eyes of the man he had trusted. The man who he'd thought had had his back.

It was relatively easy to get into the prison where Colby was being held. Don figured the guards assumed he had his own score to settle with the man who'd been on his team, but in reality...he just wanted answers.

Colby had never felt more alone in his life. When he'd agreed to this assignment, he'd been aware that he'd need everyone to believe he was treasonous scum. He'd known the only one who could know the truth was his handler. But he'd not really known what that meant, or what it would cost him. The only thing that kept him going was knowing that it was almost over. Soon, they would have the information they needed, and he could.... Could what, exactly? After this, he'd be lucky if he was welcome back into the FBI, let alone his team. That was assuming he survived the next several days. Assuming he was able to break out of the prison to complete his objective and didn't end up rotting behind bars. He took a deep breath and tried to calm frayed nerves that wouldn't be calmed.

As procedure, Don turned over his gun to the guard on duty, pretending not to hear the seemingly casual comments about the cameras being turned off. But he took note of those comments. If the guards were willing to switch the cameras off now, had they done that already so someone could take revenge?

It wasn't long before Don was being taken through to Colby's cell.

Colby couldn't help being worried when he noticed the light on the camera going off. Was someone coming to do him in before he had a chance to complete his mission? He'd already been beaten by one set of guards and another had looked away when some inmates decided to show him his place in the pecking order. He'd managed to hold his own with the inmates and the guards stopped short of sending him to the infirmary, not wanting to draw attention to their actions. He wasn't sure he'd be that lucky a third time.

When his cell door was opened and Don stepped through, he straightened up and couldn't stop his nerves from showing. "What happened to meeting people in the visitor’s area or interrogation rooms?" He tried to act cocky, but the act was thin. Was Don here to teach a lesson too?

"I wanted to talk to you in private." And, if he was honest, get a proper look at the conditions Colby was in. The other man's physical condition was obvious; bruises covering parts of his skin Don could see. Probably more that he couldn't see. It was enough to spark those protective instincts that always came to the front with his team.

"Yeah... I'm sure..." Colby's snort was mirthless. "Guess it's harder to turn off cameras in interrogation." He swallowed and couldn't face Don. "What do you want to talk about?"

Don glanced at the camera, making sure the light was definitely off, and then fully focused on Colby. "There's a lot of people who'd say I'm here cause of wishful thinking, but you've been on my team for a long time now. I've been thinking it over and you're either a complete sociopath who didn't care one bit for anyone...or there's a lot more to this than it seems."

Colby forced himself to laugh. He should have known Don would question things. He'd hoped he'd be out of the prison before he did, but... he wasn’t surprised. "What do you want me to say? Yes. I'm a sociopath." He grinned.

"I want answers," Don said pointedly. "You owe me that much."

"Maybe I don't think I owe you anything... did you think of that?" Even Colby could tell his voice was anything but convincing, filled with exhaustion, loneliness, hopelessness and the guilt he felt over what he'd done to his team... his family.

Don took a step closer to Colby and then another. He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder and guided him over to the cot, encouraging him to sit down. "I thought about that. I thought about a lot of things before I finally made up my mind to come here."

Colby, realizing Don wasn't planning to beat him at least, let himself be led. Hesitantly, he sat. "So... you thought about it but decided to come anyway?"

Don sat down next to him. "I know you. You're a part of my team. My family. And I know there's a lot more going on here than what you've shown on the surface."

"You know what I wanted you to know... well... until I screwed up and got caught anyway. You just think there's more to it 'cause you don’t want to face how I fooled you for so long. Anything under the surface is just more stuff you don't want to know or face..." Colby shrugged, somehow keeping his voice calm and sounding bored. If Don heard the faint hope, he had in his voice at the small indication his boss and friend wanted to believe he had good in him and wanted to find that... he knew if Don heard that, he'd push until Colby confessed. And then it would be unbearable, because there was no way Don would believe the truth. Colby was still getting used to being completely alone; it would be a hundred times harder if he had a small chance at not being alone and then had it ripped away from him because of facts.

"You know what? I don't believe that. I don't believe you're bad. Whatever your reasons, I know that they're not simple ones. I know there's more to it." Don closed his fingers around Colby's wrist. "So, I'm going to handle this exactly the way I did before." He pulled the other man across his lap.

Colby had to push down panic when he realized what Don intended. He never understood how or why, but his ability to lie and hide and redirect deserted him when Don put him in this position, and he couldn't afford that to happen. He knew somewhere in Don's calmness, the other man had to be angry. Had to want to see Colby pay for what he'd done to the team. Had to want to see Colby suffer, at least a little. If he could tap into that... make Don's anger bubble to the surface... Don wouldn't do what he was about to do. Don would never do this while angry, because of the potential to truly harm someone. "You really think you can spank me into telling you what you want to hear? Go ahead. I'll tell you whatever will make you happy. Of course, you won't be able to know if it’s really true, or if I was just saying what you wanted to hear. I've been playing you for a long time. I know you enough to know exactly what to say...."

Don paused, hand resting low down on Colby's back, his fingers just past the crest of the other man's bottom. "I've never spanked you because I'm expecting you to tell me what I want to hear. You know why I spank you. For putting yourself in danger. For lying to me." He gave a gentle squeeze. "I know you've been doing that second one a lot. Figure the first one isn't far off, if you haven't been taking those chances already."

Colby swallowed hard. He knew exactly why Don punished him in this way, when he punished him this way. It hurt because he knew it was a sign the older man cared about him; the fact Don still cared enough to spank him now, after his betrayal. He swallowed again. He couldn't let himself hope. It would distract him from what he had to do. Don wasn't reacting the way Colby needed him to react if Colby was going to get through this without spilling all his secrets. Colby needed him angry. Anger, he could stand up against. He thought. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure he could stand up to anything at-the-moment, but he had to, or everything he'd done and gone through would be for nothing. He forced himself to laugh; and it _sounded_ forced. "You're right. You spank me for acting dangerously and lying..." He snorted. "...And I've been lying from day one. Everything you thought you knew about me was a lie. How does it feel to know you were so completely fooled? Huh? How does it feel to know that you have no idea what things I've told you are true, and which are stories made to direct you, whichever way I want you to go? How does it feel to know you let the team be put in danger... Charlie be put in danger... because you believed all my lies?" It hurt to say that; hurt real bad, because it was the truth, after all and once Don really thought about it, he'd never want to have anything to do with Colby ever again and the little bit of hope Colby was afraid to grasp would disappear. But it had to be said, because he had to convince Don not to persist in his search for the truth. Too much was riding on him keeping his secrets. Including the lives of the people he cared about more than himself. Better they cut him loose and forget about him because if Don found out the truth, he wasn't going to want to let Colby go on alone and it would be too dangerous for anyone else to be dragged in. _And he had to finish his mission_.

"You're trying to make me angry," Don observed quietly. "I did that already. I got angry. Angrier than I think I've ever been in my life." Anger that might have had him doing something he'd regret, if he'd come earlier than this. "I'm not angry anymore, Colby." He paused and when he spoke again, all of the emotions he _did_ feel crept into his tone. "See, now I get to feel the hurt. The disappointment. Knowing the whole team, the whole family, is fractured." He gave Colby's backside a firm pat, nearly a light swat. "I'm including you in that. In the team. In the family. That's where you've been from day one."

Colby's breath caught in his throat at that admission, his eyes closing tightly, as if closing his eyes could also close his ears to what was being said. No... this wasn't the reaction he needed from Don. He needed anger. He could stand up to anger. Hearing hurt and disappointment and worry... that was just making what he was doing all the more difficult, because to do what he had to do, he'd have to hurt worse, disappoint more, worry further. The light swat didn't hurt, but it reinforced what Don was saying. The older man _never had_ punished from a place of anger so the fact he was punishing him now indicated he wasn't angry; and the fact he knew Colby had been trying to anger him meant that Colby wouldn't succeed in doing so. Colby could attempt to get loose, but that would only prove to Don that he was doing exactly the thing to get Colby to give in. He had to pretend that it wasn't affecting him. Forcing himself to relax and lie limp over Don's lap, he said, "So go on then. Make me feel your hurt and disappointment in me. Get it out of your system. It won't _change_ anything, but I guess I owe you that much." His voice wasn't as careless and nonchalant as he would have liked. He was too afraid that he'd break in this position and spill secrets he couldn't spill; and that fear was more evident than was good for him.

"Making you feel how I feel wouldn't be possible," Don said seriously. "To do that, we'd have to switch places. You'd have to experience knowing someone you care about, someone you _love_ , would rather push away the people who care about him than admit the truth." He let his hand fall in a slightly harder smack. "You'd have to feel that pain so great, it's as if someone cut off one of your limbs."

Colby hissed at the harder smack. It still didn't hurt exactly, but it certainly didn't feel good, the sting blooming rapidly. But it was Don's words that cut. Don talked as if he still cared... saying he loved him... and Don wasn't entirely right either. It wasn't that he'd rather push people away than admit the truth- it was that he had _no choice_ but to push them away and hide the truth. Because if he didn't, he'd fail. And if he failed, it was all for _nothing_. He would have hurt everyone and put everyone in danger for nothing. _Kirkland's death_ would have been for nothing. He pushed the pain of guilt down deep and tried to ignore it. "I never asked you to care about or love me..." he muttered. It wasn't a very strong argument and he knew it, but until he got control over his own emotions, it was the only thing he could say that wouldn't come out sounding like a lie.

"Maybe you didn't ask, but you accepted it," Don said. "You knew you answered to me and you accepted that. I was never anything but clear in my expectations." He began to swat firmly, covering every inch of Colby's bottom down to his thighs and then started over from the top.

Colby might have determined that he wouldn't fight the spanking- that it would work more to his goals to not fight and just give in- but having decided that didn't make it any easier. He managed to hold himself in place and not try and escape (as he'd so often done in the past), but he couldn't hold back the hisses and tiny grunts of pain when Don's hand landed. He wasn't sure if he was meant to answer Don's response of how he'd known and accepted Don's expectations. There was really only one way he could answer it and not immediately be found out. "Well... do you honestly think someone that's lied from the beginning is likely to pay attention to your expectations?" he ground out, trying for a glib tone. He was mostly successful; if he hadn't been feeling the strain of wanting to give in already, he would have been completely successful.

Completing the second circuit, Don began a third, going a fraction harder and faster. He didn't say anything now; the words, he'd save for when he needed to voice them. He wrapped his arm tight and secure around Colby's waist, pulling the other man tight against his stomach.

Colby grunted as he was pulled more tightly to Don, the familiarity of the older man being careful to protect him from falling or hurting himself, even as he heated his backside, making it slightly easier for Colby to remain pliant and not fight. It didn't help his emotions or guilt any, but he trusted Don despite everything and that enabled him to do what he thought he needed to do. Even over his pants, it hurt, though. Don wasn't starting out as slow as he normally did; the speed and strength of the swats already at the level they usually were when his boss was about to finish. Colby didn't think he was about to finish in the least, which meant it'd be a whole lot harder than he'd ever experienced.

With a final flurry of swats to Colby's sit spots and thighs, Don paused, rubbing over the other man's back and bottom for a moment or two before he then helped the other man to stand and walked him to the corner. He turned Colby to face it. "Stand here. Don't move until I get you."

Colby blinked as he found himself maneuvered into the corner. He probably shouldn't have been surprised. Don tended to want him to think on why he was being punished when he spanked him. Especially if Colby wasn't cooperating and giving him the responses, he was looking for. Still. He wasn't sure what exactly Don wanted him to say; he'd already confessed to being, a traitor, after all. His backside was stinging badly enough that even the rubbing hadn't helped. He supposed he should consider himself lucky it had been delivered over his clothing, or it would be doing more than sting. Then again, he suspected Don wasn't through with him. He couldn't help but shift nervously as he wondered how long and how much he'd go through before his boss gave up.

Don had brought a few things with him that weren't just about punishment but were also about taking care of Colby. Looking after him. He sat down on the cot and watched Colby for a few moments before speaking. "Charlie's been very vocal about how much he believes in you. You know he looks up to you? Thinks of you like another big brother?"

Colby kept his eyes to the corner. It was easier to hide his face that way and hearing how Charlie looked up to him and believed in him stung almost as much as the spanking had. He couldn't let Don see that hearing it affected him, though. Steeling himself, he said something that he didn't really believe at all, but he was positive would irritate Don. Maybe finally get the older man upset enough he'd lose control over his own emotions and forget what he was trying to do. "Yeah... It was one of the things that made it so easy to fool you all. Convince him and I have to do half as much work to convince you, because he's trying to convince you for me..." He chuckled meanly. But kept staring in the corner, because saying such lies _hurt_.

Watching Colby, Don took his time answering; knowing full well that the other man was still trying to make him give up. Make him leave. "I know you think that if you push back hard enough, if you push all my buttons, I'll give up and leave. I won't. I've never given up on you before. You won't outlast me, Colby," he promised.

Colby huffed, slightly in amusement and a lot in frustration. "I've been pretending for over two years. You don't think I can outlast you?" he grumbled.

"Yeah, you've been lying to me," Don agreed. "Something else we're gonna deal with too. I'm sure you remember how."

Colby winced and couldn't stop himself from noticeably shifting in place. Yeah. He knew exactly how. And considering his backside was still stinging after being swatted over pants, he couldn't help being a bit worried at if he'd be able to walk well enough to make his escape if Don handled it like he normally did, but with stronger swats. "And _now_ you get it. _I lied_. For _two years_. And I only confessed because you found me out and found all the evidence needed to put me away. I _really_ don't know what else you want me to say or confess and it really seems very pointless for you to be here when I've already given you everything you need to put me away for life...."

Don stood up and walked over to Colby. Grasping the other man by the shoulder, he led him back over to the cot and sat down, drawing Colby across his lap. This time, he tugged Colby's pants down. "Do you know what I remember, Colby? What I remembered when I stopped being so angry?" He rubbed his hand over Colby's bottom. "I remember the terrorist cell Charlie found and went after. I remember you taking off after him, without telling me." He paused. "I also remember, word for word, what you told me when I was scolding you for doing that."

Colby remembered that time well. He'd been so afraid that he wouldn't get to Charlie in time. That he'd lose the closest thing to a little brother he'd ever had. He couldn't stop the shiver that went through his body, the combination of losing his pants, Don rubbing and the memory getting to him. Still. He had to try. "Had to sell my role..." he said hoarsely, his voice catching in his throat and sounding rumbly.

"You told me that it didn't matter if I spanked you every single day, because you'd _always_ put your life on the line for 'little brother'." Don lifted his hand, brought it down firmly. Repeated the smack in the same place. Then paused to rub. "You weren't acting when you couldn't understand I care just as much about you as I do him."

Colby hissed as Don's hand landed firmly, reigniting the sting. " _Still_ don't understand..." He grunted out the first truth of Don's visit. "He's _blood_... you barely even _knew_ me!"

Don delivered another pair of firm swats and then paused once more to rub. "I knew enough to know I cared deeply for you. You were family even then. _You're family now_. You're _my_ family. No matter how disappointed I am or how much you hurt me... _it will never stop being true_."

Colby swallowed a whimper that almost escaped his throat. "Okay... _fine_... somehow, _despite being a complete piece of shit that betrayed you and everything you believe in_ , you still care about me and consider me family. That _still_ doesn't explain what you want me to say. I confessed! _Isn't that enough_?!" His tone was entirely too belligerent for the position he was currently in, but he couldn't help it. It was either belligerence or Don hearing his voice catch as he fought down sudden emotion that was pushing him to cry.

"I still love you." Don's voice was calm as he added that on. He swatted firmly for a full circuit of swats, down to Colby's thighs, and then began to rub again. "You didn't confess. _I know you_. Hell, before this mess all came about, I wanted you to move in with me. I know your apartment isn't anything more than a place to crash."

Colby couldn't help but startle at the last comment. "What... wait... what?!" He winced and closed his eyes tight. No. He was not going to get distracted by finding out Don had wanted to give him an actual place to call home. It wouldn't matter anyway. Besides, the comment said just before then was more worrisome for him keeping up his charade. "I confessed to _everything_... you have _evidence_ of it. Otherwise, I wouldn't have confessed to everything. I... Far be it from me to talk you out of letting me get away with what I did... but that doesn't sound like you _at all_. You're all about facing up to your actions. _What are you after_?!"

Don wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Colby's waist, still rubbing over the other man's bottom. He chose to respond to the surprised exclamation first. "You belonged with me in my apartment more than you ever belonged in your own. That's why I was asking you about your lease. Figuring out how quickly I could bring you home."

Colby shook his head and swallowed. "Yeah... okay. So, I managed to fool you into feeling sorry for me. It's a shame the truth came out before I could cash in on that..." He snorted tone flippant.

"It's still on the table. Not withdrawn because you made a mistake." Don continued rubbing as he added, "Or even two years of mistakes. I love you, Colby. I actually want to be with you. Have you near me. You know it was never about feeling sorry for you." He let his hand move a bit lower, rubbing over Colby's bare thighs.

Colby shivered as the words and actions combined and he finally realized what Don was doing and saying. "... _What_?" His voice came out in a raspy whisper and he felt his emotions welling. _Please don't let him be saying what I think he's saying..._ he thought to himself. There was a very good chance he'd completely fail in his endeavor to maintain distance and keep lying if it was what he thought. Especially since Don had apparently decided that gentle affection would break him where spanking wouldn't. He forced himself to breathe deeply and say, in a clearer voice, "That still doesn't explain what you want me to say... to do... You act like they have nothing on me at all and the only reason I'm in jail is because I'm being stubborn. They have evidence that I'm a traitor; that I stole state secrets and gave them to the Chinese. I got caught and I confessed. Unless... Unless you want me to fight, so that I get life in prison instead of execution? Is that what you're after?" He couldn't help sounding a bit confused. Don's words and actions weren't making any sense to him.

Don squeezed each of Colby's thighs. His other hand pushed up under the other man's shirt, touching bare skin. "I don't believe you're a traitor. I believe that you're selling your role and you're selling it hard. Do you really think I can't read you? That I only pay attention to what's on the surface and not what's underneath?"

"The surface is all there is... there _is_ no underneath. If there were, I wouldn't have done what I did..." Colby argued. This wasn't good. He'd tried so hard to set his cover up so that it was fully believable, and Don wasn't buying it. There was no reason he shouldn't buy it. All the evidence was there. He'd confessed. What's more, he'd actually done the things he'd confessed, to set the role up. But Don wasn't buying it. What did he have to do to convince the older man? And the gentle affection was making it difficult to think. He wished Don would go back to spanking. At least that gave him something to focus on that didn't give him false hope. He couldn't have any hope. Chances were, he wasn't making it out of this mission alive; but if he did, with his handler dead... chances were, he'd be right back in jail for treason and most likely executed. He had to convince Don. The other man would be so hurt at the end of everything if he didn't pull back; pull away from Colby.

"Whatever you do, whatever you say, you won't convince me to stop believing in you," Don said. He tugged Colby's underwear down, the last bit of protection between his hand and the other man's bottom but didn't resume spanking. Instead, he continued to rub and squeeze. "The last time I spanked you, the last time you put yourself in danger, I told you how much it would devastate me if I lost you."

Colby closed his eyes tightly. He remembered that time. The spanking had hurt a great deal; Don had wanted to be certain he remembered it so he wouldn't repeat the actions that had brought them to that point. It was then that Colby had realized how difficult it was going to be to complete his mission, knowing that he'd hurt the man who cared about him so deeply. He could hear in Don's voice, even as calm as the older man was, that Don was hurting. Colby had hurt him with his decisions. And yet he still believed in him. Despite all evidence pointing toward him being a traitor, including Colby's own confession and repeatedly telling him, he believed the best about Colby and believed the confession a lie. He couldn't say anything to the words Don was speaking. He was repeating himself and Don wasn't listening. Maybe if he just... lay there and took whatever Don decided to do? Maybe the older man would give up. Maybe. He doubted it but he had to try.

Don slid his hand up to Colby's shoulder-blades. The touches were gentle, but he could feel and see the bruises and marks left from what he knew were beatings given to the other man. Slowly, he began to remove Colby's clothing, so he could see the extent of the damage that had been done.

Colby tensed up as Don began to remove his clothing. If Don didn't want to believe the worst of him, he was certainly not going to be happy seeing what was done to him by those who _did_ believe the worst. " _Don't_!" he said with a hint of fear, fighting his position for the first time, trying to keep his clothing in place.

"I know they've hurt you here." Don's voice was low, soothing and reassuring. He tightened his grip on Colby. "I've checked you over before. I've treated your injuries before. I'm going to take care of you. I love you."

"They didn't do anything I didn't deserve... after everything I've done... to you and the team..." Colby's struggle became more desperate. Don wasn't supposed to help him. Wasn't supposed to believe the best. If the wrong people found out, they'd either use him to get to Don, or they'd wonder if maybe Don wasn't right, and his mission would be shot to hell.

"The cameras are turned off, Colby. No one will see anything but me," Don promised. He wrapped his arm tighter around the other man, pulling him closer so that he couldn't struggle off his lap. "You don't deserve to be beaten. I want to make sure the injuries are treated and are healing. You _will not_ fight me on this." A sterner note crept into his voice.

"I lied! I betrayed you! You shouldn't care if I'm bruised!" Don shouldn't care at all and even though the cameras were off, Colby couldn't... wouldn't... submit. He continued to try and struggle, though Don's grip was too strong to break out of in his current position.

Don's hand slid to the back of Colby's neck and he gripped; firmly but not painfully. It wasn't something he did very often. Only when he needed to focus the other man. To calm him down. "No matter what you've done, you haven't changed how I feel about you. You're still _mine_ , Colby. Just like I've told you in the past. It hasn't changed. Will _never_ change."

In spite of his need to push Don away, both so he could complete his mission and for Don's own safety, Colby couldn't ignore the firm grip on his neck. His body was too well trained and immediately settled, submitting to the older man's unspoken command. As soon as he realized what had happened, how he'd reacted, Colby began to shake. He didn't try to stop Don, but he couldn't calm the tremors.

Don kept his hand on Colby's neck, still gently gripping, as he proceeded to strip the other man of his clothes. "I've got you, Colby," he murmured softly. "You're safe with me. I'm going to look after you. Treat your injuries."

"You can't... it won't help..." Colby whimpered, unable to say why it wouldn't. The weight of his mission was becoming nearly unbearable. Why wouldn't Don wash his hands of him?

Don began to carefully check and treat each of Colby's injuries. While he did so, he spoke in soft, reassuring tones; like the other man was a skittish animal who'd bolt. He touched and stroked in as soothing a manner as he could, too, where it wouldn't cause further harm.

Under normal circumstances, Colby would have submitted long before. Don's tone and gentleness would have easily settled him. These weren't normal circumstances. Colby was too afraid of failure to relax. The most he could do was hold still while Don examined him.

Don made sure Colby's entire back side was checked over and what injuries there were treated and then he carefully turned over the other man. He began to check and treat the front of Colby's body, still speaking softly and soothingly to him.

Colby flushed as Don continued to examine him, but it was because he couldn't hide his face any longer... and Don would see obvious tear tracks from high emotion and stress. Worse, he would see actual tears, as Colby had started crying from a sense of impending doom and failure.

Don reached out and stroked his fingers down Colby's cheeks, seeing the tears. "Whatever you're hiding, whatever weight is suffocating you, you don't have to face it alone. We have privacy here, Colby. Whatever you tell me, whatever emotional wounds that need lancing, we can deal with together."

"I... I can't..." Colby choked out. He felt the need to be honest and stop lying... felt it so strongly... but he was afraid. He'd fail and it would make everything that'd happened be for nothing.

Don's thumb gently stroked into the hollow of Colby's throat. "I love you." He repeated it; hoped that if he said it and showed it enough times, it would finally sink in. "You're not alone, Colby. You don't have to bear it alone. You've trusted me before. _Trust me now_."

"If... if I tell you... e... everything come undone..." Colby swallowed, feeling Don's fingers against his throat. He didn't just want to share his burden with Don... afraid as he was to do so. He needed to share. Don's possessive dominance had finally overcome his own intentions, speaking to the part of him that needed to obey the older man. He looked up at Don, his eyes afraid, full of tears and slowly glazing over as he began to drop from Don taking such complete control.

"It doesn't have to," Don murmured. "Just the two of us, Colby. We both know we've been heading towards this point for the past two years. I've got you. I love you." He brushed his fingers gently over Colby's throat. "You're mine." The two words were spoken possessively.

"...Was bad... lied... betrayed... hurt you and the team..." Colby whimpered, before he couldn't be strong any longer. He didn't understand how Don could love and want him after everything, but he couldn't fight him any longer.

Don leaned over and gently pressed his lips against the pulse in Colby's neck. One hand stroked down the other man's hair, while the other gently grasped one hip.

Feeling Don's lips on his neck while he was possessively gripped took away the last vestiges of Colby's ability to fight. Sobbing softly, he began his confession to Don, admitting that he had been acting as a triple agent. Trying to get into position so they could discover who was the man behind the spy ring. He admitted that his handler had been murdered and he didn't know how to prove his innocence. "I don’t know how to prove I'm telling truth now... " he choked out. "Lied so much... how can believe me?"

Don gently kissed upwards, lips brushing over each of Colby's cheeks. "This was the right first step," he murmured, squeezing Colby's hip. "That you stop lying and trying to hide and start admitting the truth."

Colby whimpered. "Ev'thing messed up...... dunno how to ... scared... so scared..." Now that he'd broken, he was finding it impossible to regain control over himself. He was lying naked over Don's lap and sobbing like a baby and he couldn't stop.

Drawing Colby into his arms, so the other man was sitting on his lap, Don gently stroked and squeezed the back of his neck, hugging him tightly. "You don't have to be scared," he whispered into Colby's ear. "You're not alone. I'm here. Right here. I won't abandon you."

"...Can't be... gotta finish mission... not safe for you..." Colby continued to sob brokenly, though he pressed closer to Don, accepting his control over him.

Don hugged Colby even tighter, brushing kisses over his head and his hair. "I need you." He whispered the words in the other man's ear. "I love you. Everything else, we can figure out. I promise."

"Sorry... so sorry..." Colby sobbed. Not because of what he'd done, though he was sorry for that, but because of what he knew he had to do to get this finished and behind him.

Sliding his hand down Colby's spine, Don gently but possessively cupped the other man's backside. "You're mine." He kissed Colby's neck.

Colby shivered at the possessiveness. "... 'm yours..." he said in agreement, his body relaxing for Don, submitting.

Don pressed his lips a bit more firmly against Colby's neck, squeezing the other man's bottom. His other arm circled round Colby's waist, fingers grazing the other man's hip.

Colby's sobbing had calmed by this point. Tears still ran gently down his face, but he was too focused on Don to notice them. He whimpered softly as Don squeezed.

Don's other hand slid down to Colby's bottom, both gently but possessively squeezing. He moved his lips from Colby's neck, brushing a kiss against each cheek; and then brushing his lips against Colby's, lightly.

Colby shivered and groaned softly, his lips falling open at Don's kiss.

Don pressed deeper into the kiss, one hand sliding up to squeeze Colby's neck and then gently grasp the back of his head. His other hand began to gently rub Colby's bottom, soothing the warmth from the spanking.

Colby sighed softly, letting Don direct the kiss completely, only whining quietly as his bottom was rubbed. He knew he had to complete his mission, but until then, he'd give Don whatever he could. He was positive when it was over, the man would change his mind.

Don kissed a bit more deeply and a bit more firmly before encouraging Colby to tilt his head back, allowing Don to kiss the hollow in his throat, feeling the pulse flutter against his lips. He continued to rub Colby's bottom, every so often squeezing or giving a light pat.

Colby's breathing became erratic at Don's actions. Obediently, he tilted his head so that his throat was vulnerable, wide open to Don's desire and decision. He groaned lightly as Don handled his bottom. He could feel his erection forming and growing the longer Don touched, rubbed, squeezed, kissed.

"Good boy." Don whispered the words against Colby's neck, giving the other man's bottom a light swat on each cheek.

Colby felt his stomach flip at the words. He didn't believe he was a good boy. But for this moment... before he had to escape and finish the mission... he wanted to be Don's good boy. He wanted to give all of himself to the older man and take whatever he was given, because after this day, he might not ever get the chance again.

Don gently flicked his tongue over the pulse in Colby's neck, a low, possessive growl rumbling from him and making his lips vibrate against the other man's throat. He used his hands, on Colby's bottom to push the other man closer to himself and then delivered another pair of swats.

Colby's groan was louder and drawn out at the possessiveness. His erection was full by this point and he felt it press against Don when the older man pushed them closer together. He flushed but didn't pull away.

"I told you." Don whispered the words against Colby's skin. "We've been heading towards this since the beginning. No hiding. No embarrassment." He gently nipped the skin of Colby's throat. "This was always inevitable. You're mine now. My boy."

Colby's stomach dropped at the words, right along with Colby. He groaned breathlessly his head tilted back so Don could continue claiming his throat. His body was loose, pliant, allowing Don to rub, squeeze, pat and shift him whichever way he wanted. He didn't try and hide his arousal, leaving that part of him open and vulnerable as well. "Your boy..." he said submissively, in an almost dazed tone.

Don carefully lowered them both onto the cot, pinning Colby down with his weight. He stroked his hands along the other man's sides, squeezing his hips. He kissed Colby's lips and then returned to the other man's throat, kissing the skin above his pulse.

Colby lay under Don limp enough Don could move him easily. He moaned softly at the feeling of being pinned down. It felt so good and safe. He kept his neck open to Don. His pulse was rapid, Don's actions causing him to become even more aroused. "Yours... b'long to you..." He whimpered.

"Mine. I love you. So much. My boy." Don began to kiss down Colby's chest and over his stomach, still gently squeezing his hips.

Hearing that was hard, knowing what he had to do and what he stood to lose; but by this point, Colby accepted that every guilt, every fear, every regret he had was deserved. If all he could have of belonging was this one moment, he would submit fully. His body quivered under Don, pebbled at the older man's touch. Every part of him capable of betraying his arousal did so. He let out a whimpering sob.

Don kissed further down and when he reached Colby's erection, he didn't avoid it. Didn't hesitate. Just leaned forward and engulfed it in his mouth. He held onto Colby's hips, keeping the other man still.

Colby's garbled moan made it clear how good it felt. His eyes widened and he felt like he should protest but couldn't bring himself to do it. What exactly would he be protesting? That Don was being gentle and making him feel good? That Don was taking over and doing whatever he wanted to his body? He'd submitted to the older man and just admitted he belonged to Don. So, Don had every right to taste whatever he wanted without Colby giving permission; the fact Don would stop immediately if Colby insisted wasn't something Colby was unaware of. He'd been without gentleness or concern or care since he'd been caught. He didn't want to insist Don stop. So instead, he loosened his body and let himself lay still and accepting, the sounds he made and his member pulsing inside Don's mouth the indication of how good it felt.

Don's fingers stroked gently along Colby's hips, like he was stroking and settling a skittish horse. He took his time tasting the other man. Gently licking down to the base of Colby's member before he began to suck.

Colby couldn't stop the buck of his hips as Don began to suck. Don's grip, as gentle as it was, kept him in place. He let out a tiny sob. It felt so good, but emotionally, it added onto the guilt and fear and pain of potential loss he already carried. Closing his eyes, he did his best not to think... to just focus on Don claiming that part of him... focus on obeying and giving the older man whatever, he asked. He could feel the pre-come rising out of his shaft to prepare him... knew it was immediately being sucked away, right along with any and every desire Colby had ever had to leave. He would leave and finish his mission- that was the type of man he was- but it would kill him inside to do so.

Don squeezed Colby's hips, encouraging him without words to let go. He didn't move away from the other man's member. Instead, he moved further down, sucking and licking.

Colby didn't know how he knew what Don wanted by just a squeeze, but he didn't disobey. He gasped, then let out a low, long moan as his body shuddered in release, giving everything to his master. It felt like his soul was draining out along with his seed. He gave that to Don as well, even if the older man didn't realize he now held Colby's entire mental and emotional self in his hands. Maybe he did know. Colby could only hope when this was all over and Don realized he wasn't worth keeping, that he'd have some small remnant left to help keep him going.

Don took everything, every last drop, and then slowly pulled back. He drew Colby into a tight embrace, whispering, "My good boy." Then, he reached for some of the items he'd brought with him; food and drink.

Hesitantly at first, then almost desperately, Colby held onto Don, beginning to quake with sobs at the praise. "... Sorry... so sorry..." he kept repeating. He knew what he had planned would upset his master. (That's what Don was. No other word for it). It wouldn't stop him from doing it- he didn't see any other available options that didn't end in disaster- but he regretted that it would anger and hurt the other man again. Regretted that it could easily mean he would lose everything. It hurt knowing this might be the first and last time he experienced being held by Don.

Don wrapped his arms tighter around Colby, kissing the other man's head. "I love you," he whispered. "I don't care what mistakes you've made, Colby. It doesn't change anything. It won't change anything." He sat up, settling Colby on his lap, and began to feed him.

Colby managed to calm enough to eat what he was fed, but he was still crying. He also didn't attempt to move from Don's lap where he'd been placed. It might be the only time he'd be able to be close to his master ever again.

Don kept touching and stroking while he fed Colby, kissing his forehead and cheeks and murmuring, "My good boy. I love you," periodically. He kept one arm wrapped firmly and tightly around Colby's waist, not wanting to let go even for a second.

Colby somehow calmed enough to eat everything Don fed him. When he'd eaten everything completely, he listed sideways until he was laying against Don. "What now, sir?" he whispered.

Don wrapped his arms tighter around Colby, hands gently stroking along the small of his back. "I'm not going to tell you not to go through with the rest of it. I know this is important. I know what's at stake. But I want you to keep me in the loop. Wherever it's possible, wherever it's safe to do so." He brushed a kiss against Colby's ear; another against his neck.

Colby relaxed at the affection, as he thought of what Don said. Maybe it wasn't as hopeless as he'd been afraid. Don had given him permission to do what was needed. "I'll do my best, sir..." he whispered hoarsely.

"I'm not going to lose you again." Don reached for one of the bottles of drink he'd brought. Uncapped it and held it to Colby's lips. "But if you lie to me again, like you did earlier when you tried to convince me you really didn't care about me or the team, I really will wash your mouth out with soap." It was a threat he'd voiced once or twice, but so far, hadn't needed to follow through with.

Colby drank obediently, but Don's promise had him looking up at the older man with teary eyes. "I thought I had to, sir. Needed to convince you to let me go. Was afraid you'd be hurt..." he said, in a small voice.

Don shook his head and brushed his fingers across Colby's cheek. "All of this, you trying to push me away and saying the things you did? I'd take any kind of physical pain over that emotional pain," he said seriously.

Colby's face crumpled as he realized how much he'd hurt the older man. Tears slid down his face. "I was more afraid of you dying..." he admitted.

"I love you." Don's fingers brushed over the tears on Colby's cheeks and then he leaned forward to kiss them. He wrapped his arms around the other man, fingers stroking down Colby's spine. "I need you." He murmured the words into Colby's ear. "I didn't realize how much until you were wrenched away from me."

"I'm yours, sir... for as long as you want me..." Colby’s smile was trembling.

"Forever." Don gently kissed his lips. "That's how long I want you for. Forever." He stroked the base of Colby's spine.

Colby responded by kissing back trying to give Don everything in his kiss. "I... I'll do things... you'll be forced to come after me. It might hurt... to see... but... I love you and I'm yours and no matter what, I'll try to return...."

"I know you will." Don deepened the kiss. "You'll return because you've got me to come back to. Because we've finally reached the point we've needed to. It only took us two years," he said wryly.

Colby blushed. "All my lies were between us..." he whispered. "I'm sorry. I thought I had no choice, but... I should have trusted you and told the truth...."

"It would have made things easier if you had." Don kissed him again. "I've waited for you. I can wait longer. As long as it takes for this to be over."

Colby returned the kiss, relief at Don’s words causing tears to slide down his face again. He still felt very guilty, but he knew that was something that would take time to address and time wasn't something he had. In case he failed and couldn't return from his mission, he wanted to leave Don with the knowledge and memories of how much Colby loved and needed him. Hesitantly, he put a little more pressure into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly in a mix of submission and invitation.

Don clasped the back of Colby's head, kissing him deeper, letting his tongue slip into the other man's mouth. His hands slid down Colby's back, stroking and rubbing and squeezing.

Colby quivered and sighed softly as Don took control of the kiss, opening for the older man further, letting his own tongue dance around and tease as his master explored his mouth. He wanted... needed... Don to put him in his place, show him who was in control, make sure he couldn't forget who he belonged to when he was surrounded by enemy who acted like they owned him, and no one was going to save him. (They'd already done that with Dwayne. He had no doubt they'd do it again.) Don's visit had eased his fears of that being true. He still needed to feel it.

Once more, Don bore Colby down onto the cot, still kissing deeply and passionately. He let his fingers circle and play with the other man's nipples, giving them gentle strokes and squeezes to turn them hard and pebbled.

Colby softly whimpered, arching slightly so his chest pressed more firmly to Don's hands. "Please..." he found himself begging, during one of the short moments he pulled back from the kiss to breathe. "Please don't lose me, sir..." He nuzzled at Don's face and neck, unable to look the older man in the eye. His plea had sounded terrified and helpless and that hadn't been the emotion he wanted Don to hear before allowing him to move forward with his plans.

"I'm not going to," Don whispered, still stroking, caressing and squeezing the other man's nipples. "I love you so much, Colby. You're my good boy. _I'll bring you home to me_ ," he promised.

Letting out a tiny sob of relief, Colby blindly nuzzled his way back to Don's mouth, giving him a desperate kiss, trying to convey how much that meant. How much he loved Don.

Don kissed Colby deeply and thoroughly, letting his hands slide down to the other man's hips to squeeze gently.

Colby continued to kiss, eagerly, giving everything, he could to the man he viewed as his master. He pushed down his guilt, wanting Don to feel how much he wanted to belong to the older man. How much he loved him.

Pulling back from the kiss, Don brushed his lips against the pulse point in Colby's neck. "I've wanted to do that for a very long time," he murmured.

"What?" Colby sounded a bit dazed from relief and pleasure. "Kiss me?" he asked, in a small, surprised voice.

"Yeah," Don admitted. He stretched out on top of Colby, kissing the other man's shoulder. "I nearly did after the last trip over my knee." He'd hesitated a trifle too long and the moment had passed.

"I think I might have panicked if you'd kissed me then..." Colby admitted. "I was so close to... to coming clean. Admitting everything. Felt so guilty..." He still did, but it was a different guilt now. It wouldn't interfere with his mission. "...I felt so guilty and if I'd known how you felt, I would have broken then. And then I would have panicked with fear for you and fear I'd fail and... and I don’t know why I'm not panicking now..." He relaxed under Don, accepting the other man's weight and letting out a happy sigh at feeling covered and pinned.

"It's just us," Don murmured, nuzzling the other man's neck and kissing him again. "All the secrets are out. And I haven't left you. Haven't decided you're too much work or trouble." He stroked his hands over Colby's hips. "You feel good under me. Like this."

"It feels good being under you... feeling you on top of me... holding me in place..." Colby admitted shyly. "Feels safe... knowing you can hold me... keep me where I should be...." He blushed, positive he sounded like an idiot... but it was how he felt.

"With me and to me." Don kissed along the line of Colby's jaw. "That's where you belong." He gently squeezed Colby's hips. "If it wasn't for your mission, I'd leave you with marks all over your body. So, you feel me even when you're not with me."

Colby blushed, but smiled bashfully. "When I come home... I'll submit to anything and everything you decide... there will be no way I can ever forget who I belong to...."

"You'll stay with me for good," Don promised. "I won't let you feel anything other than me."

"Won't ever be with anyone but you... ever again... " Colby said. Given his reputation as a ladies’ man, it was the best way to prove to Don his intentions. Biting his lip, he looked up. "I love you, sir... wanna give myself to you completely. Need to give myself to you. I know now isn't the time, but I wanted you to know... just... just in case...." His voice trailed off and he hid his face in the crook of Don's neck.

"I'm going to take you completely, my love," Don murmured. "But not here. Not now. I don't want our first time to be here, when you're locked up. I want our first time to be when I can take my time with you. Make you beg and cry for me." He stroked his fingers through Colby's hair. "It's never been anyone but you for me for a long time."

Colby's breath caught and he whined softly, nuzzling against Don. "Don't deserve you..." he whispered. "So thankful you want me after everything...."

"How could I not?" Don murmured. "I love you. Maybe you were keeping things from me, but you're a good man."

"Maybe I can believe that if you do..." Colby's voice was a bit hopeless. "It doesn't feel like I'm good." That was the closest Colby would come to admitting he still felt guilt. Guilt wasn't something he had the luxury to feel right now. Not until the mission was through.

Don tightened his arms around Colby and kissed him. "When this is all over and you're safe and home, we can deal with everything. We can handle anything." He kissed Colby's neck. "So long as we're together."

"I want that... more than anything..." Colby said, his voice catching.

Stroking his fingers through Colby's hair, Don murmured, "When you were arrested, I arranged for your belongings to be moved to my place. I want to keep them there. In _our_ apartment."

Colby gave Don a grateful look. "Thank you. I didn't have much, but knowing I would lose what little I had hurt..." He smiled faintly.

"I wouldn't have let that happen." Don kissed his forehead. "I love you. And I'm going to take care of you and everything that's important to you."

"That means so much," Colby whispered, realizing he had a home after all that had happened.

"When this is all over, we'll go home together. We'll be together from now on," Don promised. "You'll belong fully _to_ me and _with_ me."

***

It was only a day after Don had left when Colby broke out. Everything had gone mostly to plan, but he'd somehow, despite everything, still been found out. Dwayne had died to save his life and he'd been sure he was going to be tortured and killed himself. He'd never see Don again....

He really should have had more faith in his master, though. He wasn't sure how, things went so fast and the drug he'd been given made things fuzzy, but Don and the team got to him in time. He'd been whisked to the hospital to make sure nothing serious had been done and the drug wore off. He'd then spent several hours at FBI headquarters, answering questions, giving evidence and getting his name cleared. It was long enough for his guilt to overwhelm him again, but he kept it in check and did what he needed to do.

Don had been called in to debrief with his bosses and Colby couldn’t take staying in the office where everyone was staring at him, so when he saw his chance, he left. He remembered Don saying he’d packed up his things and taken them to his apartment, so he made one quick stop, then went there, letting himself in.

He set the items up in an easy to see spot, then stripped naked. Then, he waited by the couch, listening for the sound of Don's key unlocking the door.

***

Don had got out of the debrief as quickly as possible, only one main focus in his mind: to get to Colby and finally fully lay claim to the other man. He only stopped long enough to reassure the team (and get more than one knowing look from them. Apparently, he just wasn't that good at hiding how he truly felt about Colby).

They'd told him that Colby had left already, and Don quickly got in his car and drove back to his apartment. It wasn't long before he was leaving the vehicle and unlocking the door.

As soon as Colby heard the lock being turned, he got into position, bent over the arm of the couch, his bared bottom the highest part of him.

The first thing Don saw, when he stepped inside the apartment, was the man he loved bent naked over the couch. The second thing was the pile of implements laid out: paddle, hairbrush, belt, cane. He ignored the implements and moved over to Colby's side, quickly gathering the other man into a tight embrace.

Colby relaxed in Don's embrace a few moments before reaching up and clinging to the older man. He began to cry softly, repeating over and over, "I'm sorry I lied... I'm sorry I hid things... I'm sorry I was bad...."

Don sat down on the couch and gathered Colby onto his lap, arms tight around the other man. "I love you so much." He kissed Colby's hair, running his hands over his back. "I know you're sorry, my love. I've forgiven you," he murmured.

"I was so bad... never really punished... how can you forgive me?" Colby sniffled, pressing close.

Don kissed Colby's hair and snuggled the other man. "I love you," he repeated. "I need you so much." He stroked his hands down Colby's back. Kissed his neck. His cheeks. His forehead. Brushed his lips against the other man's.

"I love you too... so much... I hate myself for what I did to you... " Colby admitted, shivering and pressing closer as Don touched and kissed.

"You don't need to hate yourself. You're my good boy." Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair. "My very good boy. We'll deal with the guilt you feel. But before that...I bought something for you. For when you could finally come home to me."

After everything, Colby could only trust Don completely when he said his guilt would be taken care of. Being called Don's good boy made him feel young and childish and out of control; but then, he wasn't really in control anymore. Don was. Relaxing against the older man, he smiled crookedly. "You got me a gift? Really?" He couldn't help sounding a bit excited.

Don kept one arm wrapped tightly around Colby as he reached with his other towards what he'd left safely next to the couch. "I'm not saying you'll wear it when we're not at home, but when we _are_ , it'll indicate who you belong to and with now." He took out the collar and leash he'd purchased.

Colby's eyes widened and tears sprung to his eyes. Seeing the two items gave him a sense of peace and relief and belonging. "I'll keep them on all the time at home and whenever you tell me to wear them outside of home..." he promised in a tight voice, giving away how thin a grip he had on his emotions.

Kissing the side of Colby's jaw, Don carefully placed the collar around the other man's neck and attached the leash to it. His hands glided over Colby's bare skin, situating the other man more comfortably on his lap. "I've never used any more than my hand to punish you before, Colby," he said seriously. "I'll accept that the things you did and the guilt you feel requires more than just a hand spanking, but I definitely wouldn't use all of those implements on you."

Colby bit his lip, hearing the seriousness. "I... I felt like I deserved all of them. Was it bad to put them all out? Yo... you're in control. Sh... should I have not got them and left it for you?" he whispered, afraid he'd upset or offended Don. Not afraid his master would leave or change his mind, but he didn’t want to upset the other man.

"No, love. It wasn't bad." Don kissed Colby's hair. "You've given me an insight into your mind by putting them all out, which is how I know my usual way of dealing with this isn't going to be enough." He ran his hands down Colby's arms. "Have you ever had any of them used on you in the past?"

"Yessir..." Colby sniffled. "My momma used the hairbrush when I was really naughty and hard ta handle... daddy used his belt once when I..." He blushed. "When I took his truck without permission, got drunk with my friends and wrapped it around a tree in the back forty...."

Don brushed a gentle kiss against Colby's forehead. "I'd say lying to me, keeping secrets for two years and trying to hurt me to push me away is probably one of the naughtiest things you've done."

Colby sniffled, tears running unheeded down his cheeks. "Yessir... was awful naughty...."

Don kissed his cheeks. "I love you. So much. You're still my boy, naughty or good," he murmured. "You're _mine_."

"For always?" Colby asked, in a small voice.

" _Always_ ," Don promised. "I'm going to turn you over my knee and warm your butt up with my hand. Then I'm going to use the belt. But you're still gonna be over my knee."

Colby swallowed at the decision and nodded quickly. "Yessir..." He sounded relieved. Mostly because Don was punishing him... but a lot because he didn't have to feel separated from the older man while it was occurring. He hadn't been looking forward to hanging over the couch while his master caused pain with an implement. It was too many degrees of separation. He'd put himself there because he'd thought he deserved it, but Don obviously didn't think so. It helped him calm down.

Don stroked the side of Colby's face and then kissed his forehead. He held Colby tight for a few moments and then turned the other man across his lap. Resting his hand low down on Colby's back, he then brought his other hand down in a firm smack. He paused a moment to rub and then delivered a matching swat on the other side of Colby's bottom.

Colby closed his eyes and focused on what his master was doing. He felt safe and controlled and cared about. It made the sting of the swat more bearable, but also more impactful; Don wouldn't do this if he didn't deserve to be punished. He wished he didn't deserve it. He wished he hadn't lied so long. "I'm so sorry I was naughty..." he whispered.

"I know, but you're not anymore," Don said soothingly. "You're my good boy." He swatted slowly down to Colby's thighs, rubbing after every smack. "I love you so much. I need you so much. I have since the first time. That's why I took you over my knee that first time. Because the thought of losing you was _so_ painful."

"I was trying so hard to not do or say anything that would give me away, I didn't understand that." Colby's voice was regretful. He'd wasted a lot of time trying to keep his secrets. Almost lost the best thing in his life. The firm smacks were reminding him that he didn't have a right to hide things from Don or lie. But the gentle rubbing? It helped him remember he was already forgiven, and Don still wanted him. He was letting go of the tension and fear slowly, slowly going limp over his master's knee. Tears streamed down his face, but he wasn't sobbing. Not yet.

"I know. I spent so much more time reassuring you than I did taking you over my knee." Don began a second circuit, at the same speed and force, still rubbing after every smack. "I need you so much, Colby. It was a devastating blow when you were arrested. And it was harder than I can put into words that you were doing everything possible to push me away."

"If... if it helps, it hurt me trying to push you away..." Colby choked out tearfully. "I was so afraid I'd fail... that you and the others would be hurt or killed because I failed... I didn’t know what to do. I should ’a trusted you to know what to do... shouldn't ‘a lied...."

"You shouldn't have lied," Don agreed. He began a third circuit of swats, going a bit harder and faster, though still rubbing in between. "If I hadn't _known_ you so well, I might have believed you. Might have let you push me away. And then I could have lost you." His voice was low and haunted. His other hand moved to the back of Colby's neck and scruffed, needing to take control.

Colby slumped boneless over Don's lap at the scruffing. The spanking stung non-stop, but his need to squirm was quashed by his need to submit to the dominating move. He sobbed softly, "I don’t wanna be lost... so sorry... so sorry lied and hid and was bad... sorry, sir...."

"I can't lose you." Don moved his hand a bit lower and began focusing swats to Colby's sit spots and thighs, still rubbing after every, one. "I'm not going to let you leave me again. _You're mine_."

"Yours, sir, only and always yours..." Colby blubbered, still lying limp and accepting over Don's lap. The spanking hurt by this point, but he was so heartsick and guilty over what he'd done, he welcomed the pain. The rubbing was a comfort- it reinforced the fact Don owned him- but it didn't ease the guilt. Only the swats did that... and they were only alleviating the guilt a little.

"Always and only mine _forever_ ," Don stated. "You will _not_ be allowed to do anything dangerous again. You will be _with me_ from now on." He finished up with a final few smacks and then paused, reaching over to pick up the belt and double it over in his hand.

"Not 'llowed to be dangerous... hafta obey you in e'rything..." Colby choked out in a tiny voice, before sobbing quietly. "Yours... gotta obey... gotta be good for you.... belong to you, Master...."

"You _do_ belong to me, Colby." Don brought the belt down firmly; not at full force but making sure it would be felt. His other hand firmly scruffed Colby. "You're _my boy_." He brought the belt down a second time. "I'm _your master_." A third strike. "No more undercover work _without_ my permission." A fourth strike.

The belt hurt so much worse than his master's hand and it was only the gentle scruffing of his neck that enabled him to hold still and not fight the punishment. As much as he needed to feel he was paying for his actions, his body instinctively wanted to get away from the pain. "No more anything without permission..." he blubbered, in a broken tone. "Yours completely... so sorry, master. Wanna obey... wanna be your good boy..." His voice was strained, as he was nearing the edge of his limits.

Colby's bottom was red; nearly scarlet. Don was careful not to use too much force in the strikes from the belt, not wanting to risk lasting harm. He still kept scruffing Colby. "I love you. I need you. _I want you so much_ , Colby. You're my good boy now. No need to feel guilty or beat yourself up about all of this. You came clean to me. You told me the truth. And you gave yourself to me. That was the best gift you could have ever given me, Colby. _You_."

"...Is good? Give me to you? E'en though was very bad? E'en though lied an’ hid? 'm good now?" Colby sounded extremely young and hopeful; and didn't care. It was too important knowing Don thought he'd done good eventually. "B'long to you, master. B'long to you and wanna be do good for you..." He sobbed.

"You were never 'bad', my love. My good boy," Don soothed. "You were naughty to lie and hide things from me for so long, but you were never bad. And you're not naughty now. You belong to me and I know you'll be good for me."

"Don’t wanna be naughty, Master... wanna be your good boy... wanna obey and do ev'thing you want me to. Yours forever. Love you so much, Master... so sorry... f'give me... please? I'm sorry!" Colby sobbed out, going completely limp.

"I would _always_ forgive you. My good boy," Don soothed, placing the belt to one side. "I love you." He rubbed in slow circles over Colby's back, letting his fingers brush over the other man's bottom.

Colby whimpered pathetically as Don gently touched the freshly belted skin. It was soothing, but still hurt so bad. He couldn't hide it from his master, though. No more hiding allowed. No matter what, if it was embarrassing, or scared him, or worried him for his master, he couldn't hide or lie. He belonged to Don and owed the older man the truth and his reactions and feelings. "Yours..." he finally sniffled, once the sobs had calmed somewhat. He lay still and accepting. If Don wanted to touch and comfort him, that was his master's right; and Colby found himself wanting to be touched for comfort. Even if it hurt, knowing it was his master touching him made the pain welcome.

"Mine," Don breathed, stroking down over Colby's back and bottom. "My good boy. My love." He'd touched Colby possessively in the past. Scruffed the other man's neck when he needed to calm and focus him. And he'd even rubbed his bottom to soothe before. But this was different. This was about claiming. About making it clear who Colby now belonged to.

Colby lay still, relaxing and accepting his master's claim. He whimpered softly when a particularly sensitive spot was touched but didn't pull away at all. He was where he needed to be.

"My good boy," Don murmured, keeping the touches light and gentle when he stroked over Colby's bottom; a bit firmer when he stroked the other man's neck or back. "This is where you belong. With me. With your master."

Eventually, Colby had calmed completely. His bottom hurt, but not unbearably so. He felt safe. Wanted, forgiven. "Won't ever belong anywhere else or to anyone else," he whispered hoarsely.

"Only to me," Don confirmed. "And it works both ways, my love. I belong to you just as much as you belong to me."

"You're _my_ Master..." Colby breathed out, his tone the most possessive he'd allowed it to be. He would submit in everything to Don, but Don saying he belonged just as much gave him a sense of security he hadn't realized he needed.

" _Your_ Master," Don agreed. "No one else's. Yours and yours alone. Just like you're mine and mine alone." He squeezed Colby's neck. "I knew it before now. Didn't want to scare you off with how intensely I feel about you."

Colby sighed softly and shivered, both at the words and the squeezing of his neck. "It is a little scary..." he admitted, in a tiny voice. "But it's a good scary."

Don leaned over and brushed his lips against the back of Colby's neck. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

Colby thought about before answering hesitantly. "I still feel guilty about lying and hiding things from you... but I don't think that will ever stop. I feel safer and I'm not afraid you'll hate me or that I'll lose you anymore.... so that's better." He took a slow breath and continued ruefully. "My bottom hurts enough I think I won't stop thinking about why for a few days. Which is good too... hopefully, I'll think of this if I'm ever tempted to withhold information again...."

"I hope so too." Don carefully moved Colby onto his lap, cuddling the other man tightly. "I don't want you to suffer. Though I couldn't help feeling a bit of satisfaction taking you over my knee while you were locked up. After what came out of your mouth." He spoke wryly as he stroked his fingers down Colby's back.

Colby gave Don a woebegone look. "I really thought I needed to keep lying and push you away. It was stupid and I'm so thankful it didn't work. And... if you felt some satisfaction punishing me for it, that kinda feels right. Still feel like I got off easy. But if you're happy with the results, then... that's really all that matters. You're in charge... being over your knee reminds me of that...." He blushed darkly.

Don brushed his lips against Colby's, stroking his hands down over the other man's back and bottom. "I'm in charge," he agreed. "Your master. And when we're at home? You'll stay like this. Naked apart from the collar and leash. Soon as we step through the door, I'll strip you off and put it on."

Colby shivered, kissing back as much as he was able. He couldn't help the tiny whimpers whenever his bottom was stroked, but each time it happened, he pressed closer to Don, seeking reassurance that it was okay. He whispered, "Yes, master. At home, I'm naked, collared and leashed so you can handle however you want...."

"So, I can take care of my boy, whether he's good or naughty." Don kissed Colby's forehead. "You don't ever have to worry about pushing me away, love. That's not possible."

Colby slumped against Don and nuzzled against the older man's neck and shoulder. "You said you felt satisfied while punishing me in the jail, having me over your lap. I... I think I needed to be over your lap. It woke me up to what I was doing... how mixed up and mistaken I was about everything. And... it gave me the hope and strength I needed to finish. I don't think I would have fought so hard to live and make it out if you hadn't spanked me and taken control..." he admitted quietly.

Don's fingers ran down Colby's spine and he kissed the side of the other man's head. "You didn't need to be abandoned. Left alone to figure things out. You needed me to take you in hand," he murmured.

"Yessir..." Colby whispered. "No matter what I thought needed to happen... what I needed, what I've always needed, is you, Master." He finally looked up, gratitude, devotion and love in his eyes.

"I've always needed you." Don brushed his lips against Colby's. "You didn't understand why I cared so much the first time I took you over my knee. It's because I knew how much I needed you and loved you and wanted you then."

"I made things so difficult for you... " Colby whispered regretfully. He leaned in and kissed his master chastely, leaving it to the older man how fast and far they'd go... but making it clear he was willing for everything.

Don kissed Colby back harder and deeper, sliding his hands down to the other man's hips and squeezing firmly and possessively.

Colby opened his mouth, submitting, but also silently asking for Don to completely take over him, own him and take what Colby was offering... everything.

Don kissed down Colby's jaw and his neck, hands pressing and stroking against the other man's hips and down his thighs. "I'm going to take you," he whispered. "Now that we're truly together. _Now that you're mine_. I'm going to claim you entirely."

Colby shivered, letting out a tiny moan of need at Don's words. " _I'm completely yours, master_...Need you to take what belongs to you..." he whispered.

"Then I'm going to take you to our bedroom." Don pressed kisses to Colby's skin with every word. "I'm going to lay you out on the bed, and I am going to claim you entirely."

Colby moaned more loudly, feeling his legs quiver at the kisses. "Yes, master..." His groan was as much begging as it was submitting.

Don kissed and caressed Colby a bit more and then carefully stood, gathering the other man into his arms.

Colby clung to Don, not wanting to let go or be let go. "This is what kept me going and not giving up on that ship. Knowing that... that I belonged to you and you were coming for me...." he whispered.

"I've never been so scared than I was when you were there," Don whispered, clutching tightly to him. "Nearly had to step back, I was so close to losing it knowing how much danger you were in."

"I was scared too, master... so scared... couldn't show it. Even after you got me back, I... I don't think I stopped being scared until I stepped through the front door and knew I was finally home..." Colby admitted. "...Even now, it's a little hard not to be afraid...."

"I've got you." Don kissed Colby's head, hugging him tight. "I've got you and I won't ever let you go," he promised. "You're safe now. With your master."

"Always safe with you..." Colby admitted shyly. "Even when you're mad at me and I'm so naughty I should be blistered, I'm safe...." He still couldn't help feeling he'd got off easy when Don punished him in the jail-cell. Or even just now. But it wasn't his place to decide how or how much he'd be punished, and he trusted Don completely. He had a feeling it wouldn't matter how much he was punished he'd never feel it was enough; he just felt so much guilt. One thing he could say with certainty was that he was safe with Don, though. Don would keep him safe from everything, including himself.

Don carefully carried Colby into the bedroom and lay the other man out on the bed, stroking his hands down over Colby's body. "I'm not mad at you for long. You're my good boy." He brushed a kiss over his lover's neck; gently at first and then putting a bit more pressure behind it.

"Wanna be _your_ good boy... so much... wanna be _your very good boy_..." Colby said in a shaky voice, slanting his head so that Don could get to his neck easier. He moaned softly at the kiss, feeling the possessiveness.

Don sucked until he left a mark behind and then pulled back with a grunt of satisfaction before kissing Colby's lips. "You are my _very_ good boy," he promised.

Colby shivered at the slight sting at his neck, kissing Don back almost feverishly. "Need you..." he whispered, when he pulled back to breathe. "Need to belong to you. Need to be marked by you. Need to feel you on, around, in me...." he admitted in a begging tone.

"I need that too," Don whispered, lips grazing Colby's. "I need to be in you. On you. Hold onto you. Mark you, so that there's no doubt who you belong to." He pressed a harder kiss against Colby's shoulder, leaving another mark.

Colby shivered at the promise in Don's words, whimpering as another mark was left. "The sting feels so good," he whispered.

"You feel so good," Don murmured. "Exactly where you belong." He began to kiss and bite over Colby's body, leaving behind marks that filled him with satisfaction.

Colby whimpered, whined and moaned with each stinging mark his Master left behind. His member began to swell and harden as the feeling of being completely dominated and wanted overcame him. "Yours, master... always and only yours... " His voice was filled with longing and need.

Don squeezed down Colby's hips and kissed and marked down his chest. Raising his head, he murmured, "You may touch and explore as well."

Colby let out a shaky whine at being given permission and then his hands were gently touching and exploring his master's body. It was tentative at first, but the touching became bolder and almost greedy, as Colby realized Don really did want him to touch. Soon, he was shifting to kiss and lick where his hands were stroking, careful not to move out of Don's grip, but otherwise not holding back. "...Love you, master... so much..." he murmured.

"I love you. My good boy." Don kissed and stroked, squeezed and rubbed. Sucked and gently bit, leaving marks as he'd told Colby he'd wanted to when claiming the other man in the jail cell.

Colby whimpered and whined softly as he nuzzled his way over Don's body. He could feel each mark placed and was grateful he’d been put on two-weeks leave to recuperate; there was no way he'd be able to hide all of them. He didn't _want_ to hide all of them.

He felt a sense of anticipation when he found himself positioned to stroke and lick his master's member. Carefully, he shifted so he could cup the older man's balls, gently fondling and squeezing while he tentatively licked the shaft from root to tip and back. He did that long enough for Don to respond; as soon as his master had swelled enough, he opened his mouth and pulled him in, licking and sucking like he was hungry and wanting to be fed.

Don groaned in response to Colby's actions, fingers gripping the other man's hips even tighter. It didn't take long at all for his member to fully harden and begin to leak precum. " _Mine_." The word came out in a hoarse whisper.

Colby hummed happily at tasting his master and feeling him grow larger in his mouth. He continued to lick and suck, his hands gently rubbing, squeezing and rolling his master in his palms. A spear of satisfaction went through him at his master's words and actions. He couldn't speak with his mouth full, but it was still obvious he was very happy at being allowed to do this for his master.

Don gently angled Colby, stroking down his lover's shoulders and back, hands gently gliding over and pressing against his bottom. He gently squeezed each cheek, feeling the heat from the spanking. And just like in the jail cell, he felt that sense of satisfaction. Not from hurting Colby, but from taking the other man in hand. Taking control of him.

Colby whimpered softly as his bottom was pressed and squeezed, but he didn't pull away from the attention. He stayed exactly as Don had placed him so that his master could touch and do whatever he wanted. He belonged to Don; he'd given himself to the other man, so it was his master's right to touch however he wanted. He continued to lick and suck steadily, slanting his head for a slightly better angle to slide down further, taking his master deeper into his mouth. He carefully bobbed his head up and down, taking in his master a bit deeper each time, until he could feel Don in his throat, and began to breathe shallow and swallow, so as not to choke.

"Mine. My good boy." Don breathed out the words as he stroked and caressed, squeezing and rubbing. He squeezed a bit more firmly as his release came closer, feeling it overcoming him. He loosened his hold, enough to allow Colby to pull back if the other man needed to.

Colby didn't think of if he needed to pull back or not. He didn't _want_ to. He wanted to be claimed in every way possible by his master and this was one of those ways. Pushing down so that Don went as deep into his mouth, his throat, as possible, Colby pressed his mouth and nose tightly into the older man's groin. Then, he took a slow, deep breath, inhaling the musky odor of his master, and held his breath. He continued to lick, suck, swallow, trying to draw his 'reward' for being such a good boy for his master.

That one simple act was enough to tip Don over the edge. He groaned as his release came over him in waves. His fingers gripped Colby tighter; as though there was still a part of him that thought he'd lose the other man if he didn't hold on.

Colby hummed happily as his master's release flooded his throat. He had to rapidly swallow to keep from choking, but it felt so good being held tight and in place by Don. Feeling the hot liquid pouring down his throat. Knowing he belonged to the other man and could give himself in this way. He swallowed through each wave, only breathing in short, shallow spurts when the release was in between waves and he wouldn't drown on his master. Tears came to his eyes as a feeling of complete and total submission and dependence came over him. His life was completely in Don's hands, exactly where it should be. He'd never felt so small and helpless and wanted.

Don wrapped his arms tightly around Colby, closing his eyes for a moment. "I need you so much," he whispered hoarsely, when his release was finally through. "I love you, Colby. Not bringing you home was _never_ an option."

Colby could hear Don's words and relaxed at hearing them, at knowing that he was as important to Don as Don was to him. Swallowing the remainder of his lover's release, he gently, very gently, sucked and licked his way off Don's member, cleaning it, making certain he didn't leave any mess behind. Once finally unlatched, he swallowed again, then took a shaky breath and let his head rest on Don's thigh. He felt the after-effects of having taken his master into his throat. It didn't hurt, but he didn't trust himself to be able to talk immediately without sounding completely wrecked. Still... "I love you so much, Don.... my owner... my master... belong with you. Never wanna leave home again..." he said, his voice gravelly and hoarse sounding. He nuzzled against Don at the juncture of his thigh and groin, breathing in deeply to scent his master.

Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair. "Good, because I won't let you," he promised. "And every day, I'm going to prove to you that you're where you belong. Show you how much I need you and love you."

Colby blinked back tears at those words. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, crying about something that felt so good to hear. But then again, he'd been crying a lot lately. "Can't stop bawling like a baby..." he sniffled out apologetically.

Don stroked his hair and down over his back. "You've been through a lot. Don't feel bad for releasing your emotions. I've told you before. It's okay if you need to cry. I'm right here for you."

"Belong to you... feels so good and safe and makes me so... ha... happy..." he choked out, the tears falling faster.

Leaning over, Don brushed a kiss over each of Colby's cheeks. "You're safe," he whispered. "You belong to me. You're my good boy. It's okay to feel, my love."

Colby nuzzled against Don's thigh and hip a bit more, giving tiny kisses. "Had to hide my feelings for so long... Now everything wants ta come out all at once..." he huffed softly, managing to regain a small amount of control over the tears. They weren't making it impossible for him to talk now, at least. Even if they were streaming from his eyes.

"You've had to hold in a lot." Don gently scruffed the back of Colby's neck. "And I know being arrested and separated from us all was difficult. Even if I'd been wrong and you were truly a double agent, I still wouldn't have given up on you."

Colby smiled up at Don at that. "You woulda had to break me a lot more to get through... but I believe you wouldn't give up. Not after how you came after me and wouldn't let me pull away...."

"Giving up on you wasn't an option." Don gently squeezed his neck. "Leaving you behind wasn't an option." He paused. "I should warn you that the team's probably figured it out. How I feel about you. I didn't exactly hide when we pulled you out."

Colby gave Don a sheepish smile. "I don't really remember much that happened after they drugged me. I do remember being very happy when I saw you leaning over me. Pretty sure they know how I feel about you as well, since I probably had a really goofy smile on my face."

Don kept one hand on the back of Colby's neck and his other stroking along the other man's face. "Do you want them to know officially? I didn't say anything when I left to come back here, but I'm pretty sure they guessed."

"Do I want them to know I belong to you forever and I love you more than life and that you are in charge?" Colby asked quietly. "If it won't cause problems for you with your superiors, then I want them to know. They're family and... I don't want to have to hide how I'm feeling when I'm with you and we're not at work and they happen to be around." He looked into Don's eyes as he answered, wanting the older man to see that he was telling the truth.

Don's thumb gently stroked over Colby's cheek as the other man spoke. "I want the team to know too," he agreed. "Hell, I'd like _everyone_ to know. The only person who had it confirmed for sure is Charlie. He figured it out when he was defending you to me right before I came to see you."

"Little brother's smarter than all of us..." Colby said, with fond amusement. He leaned his face into Don's hand. "The more they know... the less shocked, surprised, or upset they'll be if... if you have to handle me. I know you wouldn't do it in front of them unless not doing so would cause me harm, but... if they know...." He bit his lip uncertainly. "If they know, then I wouldn't have to worry if they saw the marks... and you could collar and leash me when we're at home and have company, even if I'm not naked.... and..." He blinked suddenly and blushed. "...Does your dad know? He won't be upset, will he?" Colby knew Don and his father were close. He'd hate to cause tension between them.

"Probably." Don cupped Colby's face in his hand. "It would explain why he keeps asking me to invite you round for dinner. Just you." He stroked his thumb over Colby's lips. "It's better that everyone knows. Knows that you belong to me."

"Knows that I obey you and if I'm naughty and disobey, you spank me?" Colby bit his lip, keeping his eyes on Don. He'd asked the question, thinking he wasn't sure he wanted the others to know that... but as he said it, he realized he wanted them to know _everything_. Wanted them to know how completely he was owned, loved, cared for by his master.

"It's not like Charlie doesn't already know." Don spoke with a small amount of wry amusement. After all, the terrorist cell hadn't been the only time two of the most important people in his life had got into trouble together.

"True... but I mean... David and Megan... your dad?" Colby looked up at Don with wide eyes, trying to not influence Don's decision either way. It was something he felt was his master's place to decide.

"I'm okay with them all knowing if you are," Don said. "Being responsible for you, even punishing you when necessary, isn't something I'm ashamed of. In fact, it makes me feel good that you trust me with that responsibility."

Colby smiled shyly at that. "I want them to know... it... it feels good letting everyone know how important I am to you... how important you are to me. And maybe... if they know... they can help me stay good for you when we can't be with each other. So, I'm not naughty and upsetting you...." He sounded hesitant at the last thought, because he knew himself and he knew he was more than likely going to be naughty and needing to be taken in hand. Don had needed to spank him before they got together, after all.

"It doesn't matter if you are naughty. Even if I have to take you over my knee, it won't change anything," Don promised. "But if the team know and I'm not around, then they can also let me know if there's something I need to be aware of."

Colby's eyes widened and his nose wrinkled as he realized that he'd just advocated his teammates telling on him to his master when he was naughty. "Oh... yeah..." he said in a tiny voice, before wincing. "I... I guess that's a good thing? Since I'm not s’posed to hide stuff from you anymore, anyway...." he said hesitantly.

"I'm not just talking about you being naughty," Don said gently. "I also mean if something happens. If you get upset or hurt. Something I might not know about unless I'm told."

Colby slanted his head into Don's palm, thinking about that. "In case I'm too upset or hurt to be able to tell you myself? Cuz... I'm gonna try really hard to let you know stuff like that. I figure that falls under the category of not hiding too...."

"I know you'll do your best," Don replied, still caressing Colby's face. "But if I'm away and you need me to come back, you might not be prepared to ask me to. I want to make sure I'm there as soon as possible for if you need me."

"Because you love me..." Colby whispered, tears pooling in his eyes again. "Dang it... I'm gonna be a big baby again..." He sniffled. He only refrained from wiping his eyes with the back of his hand because he didn't want to dislodge Don's hand.

"Because I love you and I need you." Don gently stroked along Colby's cheeks. "Because I want you happy. Because you've given yourself to me and I know how much that's worth."

"It's worth as much as you wanting to take me on and keep me..." Colby whispered, turning his head enough to kiss Don's hand. "I... I don't know how to describe how it feels when you hold me and keep me close. When you give me direction and hold me accountable and... and when you correct my behavior, or comfort me, or... any of the things you do because I'm yours and you really want me.... I can't describe it, but it's the bestest feeling in the world...."

Don brushed his fingers over Colby's lips. "I didn't want to let you go when I had to leave you in jail," he admitted quietly. "Not just because I knew how much danger you were heading into, but because I couldn't face the thought of letting you go at all. Because I need and want you so much. Because finally having you has made me so happy."

Colby smiled at that. "I'm happy you finally have me too.... Well, you mostly finally have me..." He wiggled his backside slightly and gave a saucy grin.

Chuckling softly at that, Don slid his hand down Colby's back to his bottom and gently squeezed. "I think it's about time I take you fully." He kissed Colby deeply and then carefully turned him over, so he was face down on the bed.

Colby returned the kiss eagerly, then rolled over when Don directed. He shivered slightly, feeling his master's gaze on him and knowing that soon, his master would be claiming him; would be filling him and taking him in a way no one else ever had. He'd completely belong to Don. He was already half-hard thinking about it.

Don reached for the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer, that he'd purchased in preparation for this. He poured a generous amount onto his finger and began to gently rub between Colby's cheeks.

Colby whimpered softly, as his bottom still stung slightly, but it wasn't an upset or scared whimper. He _liked_ having Don reignite the sting and reminding him who was in charge. He relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of his master rubbing him.

Don carefully positioned himself with a knee on either side of Colby resting on the bed. He rubbed in slow circles, taking a few moments before he finally, slowly, pushed that finger inside the other man. At the same time, he leaned forward and gently nipped the back of Colby's neck.

Colby groaned at the dual sensations inside and outside. "Feels good, master..." he breathed out softly. "Like you covering me..." he admitted, almost bashfully; having Don on top of him felt just as good as having him bite his neck and rub inside.

"You feel good, love," Don whispered. "I like covering you. I like touching, stroking, taking you." He carefully moved his finger in slow circles inside Colby, taking his time.

Colby felt his body relaxing; submitting, without him having to force himself. The tight ring of muscle Don was rubbing gentle circles against was relaxing as well, stretching slowly for his master. He moaned with pleasure.

Don nipped Colby's neck again, coating a second finger in the lube and pushing that inside. He began rubbing slow, gentle circles with both fingers.

Colby whimpered at the nip, the sting causing him to slip further into submission. "Yours... forever," he whispered, willing to let Don have full control of his body and do whatever he wanted to him. The second finger was slightly uncomfortable at first, filling him to a point where the stretch stung just slightly. Don was moving slowly enough and gently enough that the sting was soon soothed, and he began to relax again, feeling the muscle slowly give and stretch for his master. He groaned softly, his belly turning warm and fluttering inside, his member beginning to swell. The urge to open his legs for Don and arch his back so he was open and vulnerable was strong, but Don had him locked between his own legs, pinned flat to the bed by his body. He was completely under Don's control and could only do what Don ordered and allowed. He felt himself slip slightly, tears pooling in his eyes again; this time from his intense need to give himself fully to Don and have Don take complete control over all of him: physically, mentally, emotionally....

"Mine. Forever." Don whispered the words against Colby's skin, nipping once more. He nuzzled against Colby's neck, breathing in the scent of the other man. He continued to gently stroke in circles inside Colby, wanting to take his time. To go slow and careful. "I need you so much," he murmured.

Colby shivered at the warmth of Don's mouth and breath against his neck. His master's fingers felt so good, he found himself squeezing gently around them, just to feel them more fully. "Need you forever, in all ways..." he whimpered softly, his voice catching.

"I'll make sure you feel me as much as possible," Don promised. He carefully withdrew his fingers and then coated his own member in the lube. Taking a firm, tight grip on Colby, he carefully pushed inside the other man.

Colby groaned as he felt Don enter into him. Even with preparation, he was tight around his master; his legs pressed close together due to Don straddling him caused him to be even more tight. He could feel himself stretching slowly to accommodate Don's size. It stung and was a bit uncomfortable; it was also the most intensely controlled he'd ever felt, and it felt so good, he couldn't stop the pleasured moan from escaping; not that he tried to stop it. He wanted Don to know that this was exactly what he wanted and needed.

" _Mine_." Don's voice was low and possessive. Intense and filled with desire, want, need, love. " _You're mine_. And _everyone_ will know." He began to thrust inside Colby, still keeping a tight hold of the other man.

Colby grunted at the first thrust, but then he clenched his fingers into the sheets and held on, focusing on the slide of his Master as Don moved in and out. He began to pant in time with the thrusts, moaning softly when it felt particularly good.

"My good boy," Don murmured. "You're being so good for me." He began to thrust a bit harder and faster, still holding onto the other man tight.

Colby groaned at the increased tempo and force. He couldn't open his legs up for his master, they were still locked in place between Don's, but he canted his hips just enough that it enabled the older man to push in deeper. "...Wanna _always_ be your good boy..." He moaned softly.

"I know." Don kissed the back of Colby's neck. "Even if you're naughty, though, you'll still be my boy," he promised.

Colby ducked his head forward, so the back of his neck was open and vulnerable to Don's mouth. All discomfort he might have felt (and there hadn't been a lot) had eased by this point. All he could feel was pleasurable friction where his Master slid in him. "...If I can't be your good boy, then I'll be your naughty boy..." He grunted faintly, then moaned as Don stroked over the tiny bundle of nerves deep inside that caused his half-hard erection to spring to fully hard and aching.

"Either way, you'll be _my boy_ ," Don said. "Finally. Exactly where you're supposed to be and who you're supposed to be with." His own member was growing harder, his release coming close.

"Sposed to be with you...wherever you put me..." Colby's words were breathless, as he'd begun panting in time with Don's thrusting in... then whining when his master pulled out. "... _Feels so good_..." His voice was high pitched and needy.

"You belong _to_ me and _with_ me. I'm going to make sure you _never_ forget that." Don breathed deeply as his release came over him and he tightened his hold on the other man as it hit.

Colby let out a tiny sob as Don thrust in deep one last time before filling him with liquid heat. Feeling his Master mark, him deep inside, where no one else had ever touched and never ever would, caused him to lose what little control he had, and he shuddered and clenched tightly around the older man as his own release soaked the sheets beneath them.

Don's body slumped over Colby as the waves of his release subsided and he kissed Colby's neck. "You were well worth the wait," he murmured.

"If I'd known how good it'd feel to belong to you, I'd never have been able to keep pretending..." Colby whimpered softly. Of course, that wouldn't have been the only thing that would have changed his mind; knowing how much Don loved and wanted him would have changed his mind immediately and probably even faster than knowing how good it would feel to have Don physically taking him. Still. "...I can't think straight... that was just... wow..." he said breathlessly, almost in a daze.

"You feel so good," Don whispered. "That was perfect, love. _You_ were perfect." He squeezed Colby's hips. "I love you so much. You've made me so happy."

"I love you... Wanna make you happy all the time..." Colby said, in a small, tired, but emphatic voice. "...Wanna belong to you forever... if you want me, want you to take me... would be happy to give m'self to you every night and morning if you wanted... Jus' like wanna obey you and... want you to control..." He blinked and swallowed, realizing he was close to rambling.

"It's about more than just taking you, love," Don murmured. "I don't want you just for that. I want you and love you and need you for you. _For Colby Granger_."

" _I know, Donnie_..." Colby whined softly, squeezing around his lover's member, since he couldn't hug him. "... Know you want me for all of me... for who I am... love all of me... Still..." He paused, before continuing hesitantly, "... I like belonging to you and... I like the idea of you just taking me whenever you want, however you want, even if I'm not horny or aroused when you start. Kinda figure as soon as you're in me, I'd get horny and aroused, so.... it's you being in control and taking what you want... Kinda feels good to think you could do that..." he admitted sheepishly.

Don kissed either side of Colby's neck, gently nipping the skin. "I want everything with you, Colby. I love you. I want to spend my whole life with you."

"I want that too..." Colby said shyly, slanting his head so his neck was easily accessible. "...Everything with you sounds perfect."

Nuzzling a bit more, Don wrapped his arms more firmly around Colby's waist. "You're mine," he murmured. "I want to show you off to everyone important to me, love. My dad wants you to join us for dinner. I want to do that soon."

"Is he mad at me? For what I did to you and Charlie? To everyone else?" Colby couldn't help but ask in a small voice. He'd always liked Mr. Eppes, but he'd been lying to everyone for forever and he knew the older man wouldn't have taken kindly to that, let alone if it hurt his sons.

"No one's mad at you, love," Don said seriously. "As far as everyone's concerned, you're a hero. That includes my dad."

"Does he know how naughty I was? Trying to push you away?" Colby asked, in a small voice. He wasn't sure how to ask if Mr. Eppes knew how Don handled him now.

"I didn't mention that," Don replied. "But if you're wondering if he knows how I handle you...I learned from him."

"Oh..." Colby swallowed hard. "So, he'll probably know every time you have to spank me?"

"That's up to you, love," Don said. "I won't tell him that I've spanked you. Chances are good he might guess, though."

Colby sighed softly. "I don’t want to hide things from your dad. Specially if I'm gonna be with you forever. That'd kinda make him my dad, right?"

"Yeah. Just like Charlie's your little brother too," Don commented. "I'm not suggesting we outright hide from him. Just saying that it's not necessary to tell him when you've got into trouble, unless it's something that affects him directly. Just like I wouldn't involve Charlie when I spanked you before unless the two of you actually got into trouble together."

Colby relaxed. "Yeah. That makes sense. I trust you to know best..." he said quietly.

"I'm going to look after you," Don promised, gently squeezing one of Colby's hips.

"I know. I love you... I plan to look out for you too...." Colby smiled over his shoulder.

"I'm sure you will." Don kissed him.

Colby kissed back with a happy sigh.

Don let his fingers stroke through Colby's hair. "I'm going to clean us up and then I think we should have an early night. It's been a long and trying week." He kissed Colby's cheek. "What do you think of inviting Charlie round tomorrow?"

"I think I owe him an apology and an explanation. And I'd like to see him..." Colby responded. "And an early night sounds wonderful..." He let his weariness show through.

"The whole team wants to see you, but I figure we can start off with little brother first. Ease you back in." Don carefully withdrew from Colby and then lifted the other man into his arms, carrying him through to the bathroom so he could begin cleaning them up.

Colby wrapped his arms around Don, snuggling close. "I like that idea... thank you for taking care of me...."

Don kissed his hair and then his forehead. "I always will. I love you." He carefully cleaned them both off and then carried Colby back through to the bedroom, settling them both on the bed.

"Love you so much..." Colby whispered, snuggling as close to Don as possible, his head on the older man's chest and quickly falling asleep.

Don snuggled Colby close, stroking his fingers through the other man's hair, silently thankful that they could now be together. It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

***

The next day, Colby was puttering around the apartment. He'd unpacked all his meager belongings, put his clothes in the drawers Don had emptied for him and hung the rest in the closet next to Don's clothes. Don had needed to go into work, so Colby was alone. He thought about going out- he was on paid leave till he was cleared by the doctors and counselors to work again- but he hadn't thought to ask Don first and for some reason, it didn't feel right, not getting permission. Plus, he didn't know when Don and Charlie would be coming back for lunch and he didn't want to miss them.

***

Leaving Colby alone at home had actually been harder than Don had anticipated. He didn't know why; it wasn't like he expected the other man to disappear. Or get taken from him. Or any other number of things that could happen.

Yeah, okay. Maybe he was worried about something happening. They'd only been an official couple for a day, even if Charlie was the only one who knew for sure.

With a sigh, Don glanced at his watch again and tried to concentrate on the paperwork.

***

Colby didn’t want to interrupt Don at work, but he found he was feeling lonelier than he'd expected. He ended up sending a text message to his lover: _When are you taking lunch?_ And then waited anxiously for a response. Maybe if Don was held up, he'd call Charlie and see if the younger Eppes wanted to hang out.

***

His phone chiming was a welcome distraction and Don smiled when he saw the message and who it was from. He sent a quick response back and then sent another message to Charlie, asking his brother if he was ready to take an early lunch.

Charlie had been waiting for his brother to contact him all morning, so as soon as Don sent his text, he was messaging back, saying he was ready immediately and asking if he should wait for Don to pick him up, or if he should go to Don's apartment.

Don responded that he'd come by and pick Charlie up, already heading outside the building and to his car. Getting in, it wasn't long before he was driving towards his brother's place.

Charlie was waiting outside when Don pulled up in front. "Are we eating at your apartment or going out?" he asked immediately upon getting into the car, while fastening his seat belt.

"I'm leaning more towards eating at the apartment," Don answered, waiting long enough for his little brother to buckle up before he started driving. "Though if you and Colby want to eat out, I don't have a problem with it."

"I'm happy at the apartment. Gives me a chance to ask questions without worrying about who overhears. Want me to order delivery? If I do it now, it should arrive soon after we get there...." Charlie looked expectantly at his brother.

"Sounds good to me," Don agreed. "It'll probably be easier on Colby, too." He paused, thought about it, decided he didn't want his little brother blindsided and said, "He's gonna be wearing a collar and leash."

Charlie's eyes widened at that. "Oookay..." he said uncertainly, before shrugging. "If that's what both of you want..." His voice sounded slightly worried and protective... but he trusted Don, so he didn’t say anything else. Instead, he placed an order for food.

Figuring he'd let Colby decide how much, if anything to actually show Charlie, Don drove to the apartment without making another comment. He parked the car and got out, pausing to wait for Charlie before heading towards the front door.

***

Colby wasn't sure how much Don wanted his little brother seeing. When they'd got up that morning, Colby had taken a shower with him. Don had then collared him before Colby went to make his lover a good breakfast and Don dressed. Colby had remained naked the entire time they ate. But he didn't know if Don would want his brother to see him naked or not.

Colby was of a mixed opinion. While he didn't particularly care who saw him naked, it would feel awkward if he was the only one without clothes; at least it would be if Don didn't order him to be that way. If Don ordered it, he had a feeling it would go from being awkward to pleasing in seconds, just because it was a way he could visibly obey. But Don hadn't ordered, and Colby didn't want things awkward for Charlie. So... he put on a pair of shorts he hadn't worn in years, because the hem had frayed enough to turn them into short-shorts (he'd only kept them because he was too lazy to throw them out) and a white tank undershirt. He snorted as he looked in the mirror. He looked like a red-neck Playgirl centerfold. But he was (mostly) dressed, collar, love bites and well-spanked bottom peeking past the clothing. Charlie would know immediately.

Biting his lip uncertainly, Colby stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, taking a picture of his front and backside, then sent the pictures to Don with a, _This ok?_ attached. He'd hide in the bedroom until Don either told him it was okay, to dress normal, or to get naked.

***

As his phone pinged, Don took it out and scanned the images that Colby had sent him, then glanced towards Charlie. "How much is it gonna bother you if you see a bit more than just the collar and leash?" he asked his brother directly.

Charlie gave his brother a deer-in-the-headlights look. He tried to imagine what in the world Don was talking about, but there were just too many options. "Uh... what?" He blushed at sounding clueless, but he was.

"We're pretty much still feeling things out. Me and Colby," Don said. "I'm not gonna ask him to walk around naked. I don't think either of you would be comfortable with that. But if I tell him to come out here as he currently is, you're gonna see a couple of things. Like how I handled him yesterday. If it would make you uncomfortable to see, I'll ask him to cover up."

"Oh..." Charlie said quietly. Then the other shoe dropped, and his eyes widened. "Oh!... Uh. I already know you spank him; you spank me too..." Charlie blushed. "So, if it makes both of you feel better for him to be dressed a certain way till you figure things out, don't have him change on my account...."

Don nodded and tapped out a quick response to Colby, letting him know it was okay to come out in what he was wearing.

Colby relaxed at the answer and, putting his phone back on the charger, walked out to the living room to wait by the door for Charlie and Don to come in. Don had left the leash hanging on the coat rack and Colby didn't feel right leashing himself.

Charlie followed Don to the front door, turning when their food arrived in that moment. "Great! I'm starving!" He switched direction quickly, going to get the bags from the driver and pay.

Letting Charlie take care of the food, Don opened the door and didn't waste any time in pulling Colby into a tight embrace. Yeah. He'd missed the other man a lot.

Charlie brought the food in and closed the door, grinning at his brother holding onto his friend so tightly. He couldn't really see Colby for Don; the older man was holding so tightly. He took the food and put it on the dining room table before turning to face the other two. "Do you two want beer? I can go get a few bottles and the silverware."

Colby snuggled close, feeling a tenseness he hadn't been aware of (he'd been under stress for so long, being tense was his natural state) drain out of him. He nuzzled into Don's neck and waited for Don to let him know if he was allowed... what he was allowed.

"Beer's good," Don agreed. He gently squeezed the nape of Colby's neck and then let go of him, enough to grab the leash. Of course, it would also allow Charlie to get a proper look at the other man.

Charlie was about to turn and go get the drinks when Don stepped back. He paused to get a good look at his friend. Clearing his throat, he smiled faintly. "Donnie's got you now. Obviously. That looks painful..." He glanced at one of the stripes decorating Colby's sit spots. "Don't ever do that to us again. You do and I might be tempted to hold you down while big brother blisters you..." He smiled brightly, then turned to go get the drinks.

Colby blinked at the words, giving Don a worried look. "I knew he'd be upset, but...." he whispered, before swallowing. Charlie wasn't violent or the type to threaten. He must have really upset his little brother.

Don gently squeezed Colby's hand. "Everyone was worried and scared for you, love. We came so very close to losing you. I think any of us would take you getting a blistered backside over that," he said wryly. Holding onto the leash with one hand and Colby's hand with the other, he led his lover into the dining room. "You'll sit on my lap while we eat."

Colby was subdued as he followed Don, thinking about what Don said. Before they reached the table, he asked, in a whisper, "Do you think it would help him feel better? Seeing all of my punished bottom and not just where the shorts don't cover?" If it helped Charlie move on, feel more secure about him, feel he'd been sufficiently punished, not be as angry, he'd go naked. He hated feeling the rift still between them. It hurt. That hurt worry was clear on his face and in his tone.

Don hesitated, one hand gently sliding down Colby's back to cup his bottom. "Maybe," he said honestly. "But maybe it'll do just as much good to see you squirming on my lap as you sit through lunch."

Colby gave Don a hopeful smile, leaning on the older man. Charlie had returned with drinks and silverware by that point and was unpacking the bags. Colby waited for Don to sit, before carefully sitting on his master's lap.

Don wrapped his arms around Colby's waist, pulling his lover firmly back against his chest and settling him there.

Colby did squirm, just as Don said. The added layer of clothing bunching under his bottom put pressure on the stripes that hadn't been there that morning. He winced and tried to adjust the shorts, so they weren't pressing the more sensitive spots.

Charlie noticed the squirming and couldn't help the satisfied smile that crossed his face. He wasn't normally vindictive, but Colby's actions had hurt all of them badly. It felt good and right knowing Don had control now. He filled two plates with what he knew each man liked and put them in front of Don and Colby.

"Thank you..." Colby said, in a subdued tone.

"Thanks." Don added his own to Colby's and took a firmer grip on the other man's waist. He began to feed Colby, touching and stroking the other man constantly.

Colby didn't even think to protest Don feeding him, just opening his mouth and obediently eating whatever the older man put into his mouth.

Charlie blinked. "You just got him to eat broccoli. Colby hates broccoli..." he said, with a hint of surprise. "You really do have him completely in hand...." he breathed out. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at Don. "Don't make him eat broccoli!" he protested in an offended tone on Colby's behalf.

Colby's eyes widened and he just looked at Charlie in surprise.

"What?! Just cuz I was mad at you and liked that your butt hurts for what you did to us, doesn't mean I want you tortured..." He shuddered melodramatically, grinning when he startled a laugh out of Colby.

Don snorted softly. "I think there are far worse things than broccoli I could 'torture' him with." He gently stroked his fingers along Colby's stomach. "You don't have to worry," he added. "There won't ever be a repeat of this. Colby belongs to me now."

Charlie slanted his head. "I see that. Good."

Colby smiled crookedly at Charlie's tone. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked hesitantly.

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Figure if Don forgave you and took control, that means you're really sorry and you won't do it again. So... I forgive you. I couldn't not. You're my friend."

Colby slumped back against Don in relief and ate another piece of broccoli when Don put it in his mouth.

"You're gonna make him eat all the healthy stuff now that you're in control, aren't you?" Charlie asked Don, giving Colby a sympathetic look.

"Not just that," Don commented. "I'm going to keep on taking care of him. Looking after him. Make sure those dangerous stunts don't continue."

"Good..." Charlie nodded. "I don't want him to get hurt."

Colby blushed at Don's words and Charlie's concern. "Was I really that bad?"

"I could probably list a whole lot of dangerous stunts you pulled that I got after you for," Don said. "I'd be working on stopping you anyway, but now that we're together? The way we should be? It's going to stop."

"Now you don't just get after me and sometimes spank me..." Colby said softly.

"Now, I take care of you in every way. Because you're _mine_." Don's voice was low and very possessive.

Colby swallowed and nodded, a slightly nervous look on his face. "I... I did a lot of stuff that frustrated you and had you chiding me... I don't know that it will be easy to change that...."

Charlie winced. He knew how much Colby had got chided for that was actually _his_ fault or equally his fault and Colby took the blame.

"We'd been working on it before everything. We'll continue working on it now." Don squeezed his waist. "Since everything's out in the open now, it'll be easier."

Colby winced. "Easier for you to spank me too..." He tried not to pout. He really did. If the way Charlie coughed into his hand and pretended to need a sip of his beer was any indication, he'd failed.

Don wrapped his arm a bit tighter around Colby's waist. "Maybe, but it also means it's easier to hug you. Kiss you. Not have to pretend I don't feel a certain way."

Colby blushed and smiled at that. "That will be nice..." he admitted, before giving Don a chaste peck on the lips.

Don kissed Colby a bit deeper, gently squeezing the nape of his neck.

Colby let out a tiny sigh, opening himself up to the deeper kiss.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Not that I'm not really happy to see you guys so happy, but if you'd like a little alone time, I can clean up and head out. We're having dinner with dad tomorrow night, if I'm not wrong?"

"Yeah." Don pulled back from the kiss so he could answer his little brother, still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Colby. "But you don't have to leave, Charlie. I think it'd be good to spend the rest of lunch together, all three of us."

Colby blushed but nodded. "Yeah... I don't want you to leave..." Colby's voice was apologetic.

Charlie grinned. "Are you sure? I mean... this is almost like your all's honeymoon phase. It isn't like I won't see you tomorrow night. We can catch up more then...."

"We'll have the rest of the day to spend together after work, just us," Don said honestly. "It would be good if you stayed now."

"Well, if you're sure..." Charlie grinned. "Just wait till I tell Amita. We'll have to double date."

"Sounds good," Don agreed. He gently squeezed Colby's hip. "When we're done with cleanup, we can head into the living room."

"Did you get enough to eat?" Charlie glanced at Colby. "I overheard the doctor telling you, you were underweight...." Charlie didn't know if Don knew about that or not and didn't have any qualms throwing Colby under the bus if the other man hadn't said anything.

Colby flushed. "For right now. Still getting my appetite back...." He hadn't mentioned it to Don, but only because he'd assumed the other man had asked the doctors if there was anything to keep an eye on. Maybe they hadn't said anything, though, given HIPA laws and he shouldn't assume.

"Eating smaller portions but often, to build you back up to a healthy weight," Don said. He had asked the doctors, citing his relationship with Colby as the reason he needed to know.

Colby looked at Don. "They told you what I needed to do? I have to admit, I was a bit out of it and didn't think to ask...."

"I told them that we were partners," Don answered. "They let me know what I need to do to keep you safe and well."

Colby smiled shyly at that. "Well... I'm glad they let you. But just in case... I think I probably should make you my medical proxy...."

"That would be a good idea," Don agreed. "We can take care of that tomorrow, before we go to Dad's." He carefully stood Colby up and then stood himself, so he could start clearing the plates away.

Colby quickly began to help clear, noting that Charlie was doing the same. Soon, everything was put away or in the dishwasher.

"Do you have to go back to the office soon?" Charlie asked, dropping into the lounge chair, leaving the couch for Don and Colby.

"I've got some time." Settling himself on the couch, Don reached for Colby's hand and drew his lover across his lap.

Colby blinked at finding himself draped over Don's lap instead of sitting on it. A quick glance at Charlie showed the younger Eppes was grinning widely. Evidently, he approved. Colby slowly breathed in and out, letting himself relax. He pulled one of the throw pillows to him, so his head and shoulders would have support, but otherwise stayed exactly where Don put him. The shorts he was wearing weren't really helping keep his modesty; they'd ridden up, giving him an uncomfortable wedgie, while causing a large part of his bottom to be exposed.

Charlie was surprised at how happy it made him to see Don drape Colby over his lap. He was also surprised at how amused seeing the state of Colby's shorts made him. He had to bite his tongue not to tease his friend.

Don let his hands rest possessively on Colby's bottom, gently rubbing the still reddened skin. He didn't pull the shorts back into place, sliding his hands up under the fabric where his lover's backside was still covered to stroke and rub.

"Oh, Donnie... that's cruel..." Charlie chuckled. "Or are you planning to make him ask?" He nodded at the shorts and how they were bunched in a way that would obviously be uncomfortable.

Colby blushed at the teasing, even if it was Don being teased. He wasn't sure what he'd ask, even if that's what Don was waiting on. He was inclined to want them gone completely, but that felt wholly inappropriate with company.

"If there are no objections, I'll take them down and off." Don worded it like that because he wanted to give both his lover and his brother the option to say if it would make them uncomfortable. He gently squeezed one of Colby's thighs.

"I'm okay with it..." Charlie shrugged. "S'not like you're bending him over the couch and taking him in front of me." At Colby's flabbergasted look, he said, "What? He's not! And that'd be the only thing to make me uncomfortable, so...."

Colby swallowed and willed himself to stop blushing, then said, "It'd be more comfortable off... they're getting twisted and tight in places nothing should be twisted or tight." He squirmed minutely and ignored Charlie's sympathetic wince and bodily shifting.

Don gently rubbed Colby's legs and then carefully pulled the shorts down and off, leaving his lover's backside bare. And also showing to Charlie just how thoroughly he had taken Colby in hand.

"Ouch..." Charlie hissed in sympathy. "You better be a really good boy for the next few weeks, Colby... that looks more than painful...."

Colby relaxed once the traitorous shorts were removed. At hearing Charlie, he gave a sad smile. "I deserved it..." he whispered.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, you did. Still. I'd hate to see you get more on top of it...."

Don let his hands rub gently over Colby's bottom. "It was needed as much as it was deserved," he said quietly, remembering how he'd walked in to Colby bent over the couch, implements laid out because he thought he deserved more than Don would ever give him.

"Yessir..." Colby agreed quietly. "It was needed too. Maybe more...."

Charlie slanted his head in worry. "Do you still feel like you need it? You... you won't... are you...?" He stopped, not sure how to ask what he was thinking.

"I'm not suicidal or self-destructive." Colby answered what he thought the question was. "But if I start feeling that way, I'll tell Don immediately. And if I can't tell him, I'll tell you."

"Good..." Charlie breathed out. He was watching Don's hands, almost mesmerized

"I'll be keeping a close eye too," Don promised. "And if it's getting too much, I'll step in and handle it." He kept rubbing over Colby's bottom and down his thighs as he spoke.

"How much are you telling the rest of the team?" Charlie dragged his eyes off of Colby's backside and up to Don's face.

"We're not hiding our relationship," Don replied. "They'll know that we're together. That I'm in charge. At home, Colby will be wearing the collar and leash all the time."

"So, if he's naughty and you spank him, they'll likely figure it out...." Charlie noted.

Colby snorted. "They did that before..." he reminded.

Don gently squeezed low down on each of Colby's cheeks. "I don't think it'll make things easier if we try and hide it."

"No... as long as it doesn't cause problems for you at the bureau, I'd be happy if everyone knew," Colby said softly.

"I'm in complete agreement," Don said. "Now that we've finally reached the point we've needed to I want everyone to know." He gently rubbed his hands over Colby's thighs. "Particularly given the emotional rollercoaster you put me on, love."

Colby bit his lip and hid his face in the pillow, ashamed. "I'm sorry..." He whimpered.

Don gently squeezed Colby's thighs. "No need to apologize, love," he said gently. "I'm not only referring to when I came to see you. I'm talking about the whole thing. Start to finish. I'm just glad that it's over now and I can keep you safe and with me."

"I'll never leave you again..." Colby promised.

"And I for one am glad about that," Charlie interjected. "Every rollercoaster ride Don went on, the rest of us were pulled on with him..." He laughed to take the sting out of his words.

"I think the only one everyone missed was right after you were arrested," Don commented, remembering all of the negative emotions that had filled him at that point. Like he'd said to Colby in the cell. He'd already got angry.

"That might have been for the best..." Colby said sadly. "I know I upset you greatly...."

"By the time I did calm down...well, we'd both reached the same conclusion. Me and Charlie." Don looked at his brother. "You were as convinced as I was that there was more to it."

"And we were right. And you went and got him and brought him home." Charlie smiled.

Colby was embarrassed to find that he was crying. "I'm so lucky you didn't give up on me."

"Not an option," Don replied firmly. "I would _never_ have given up on you, Colby. _Never_."

"I love you so much..." Colby whimpered softly.

"I love you. My good boy." Still rubbing one hand over Colby's bottom, Don moved his other hand to his lover's neck, gently scruffing.

Colby slumped at the feeling of Don's total control. "Wanna be your good boy."

Charlie blinked at that.

"You are." Don's entire focus was on Colby. One hand scruffing his neck. The other rubbing his bottom and over his thighs. "When I spanked you, it got rid of all that naughtiness. Made you my good boy again."

"Wanna stay good..." Colby's voice was beginning to sound dazed.

Charlie gave Don an uncertain look, wondering if he should say or do anything.

"It's okay." Don's reassurance was given to both his brother and his lover. He continued to gently stroke and rub Colby's bottom, scruff the back of his neck.

Charlie nodded and settled back into the chair, watching Don rub over his mate's welted backside.

Colby whimpered, relaxing further.

"I have you. I love you. You're mine," Don whispered. "Not naughty. Not anymore. You're my good boy."

"Love you, master... so much..." Colby squirmed slightly.

"I love you. I need you." Don squeezed each thigh gently. "I've always needed you. I knew it right from the start. That I needed you in my life."

"We all need you..." Charlie whispered, feeling Colby should know how important he was to everyone.

"I'm home..." Colby breathed out.

"Exactly where you belong. Exactly who you belong with." Don gently squeezed each of Colby's buttocks.

Colby moaned softly as his bottom was squeezed. It was reigniting the achy sting, but it felt so good, being handled by his master. It felt so good knowing Don was in charge and it was up to Don what happened to him. And even though there was an achy sting, the squeezing still felt good. He didn't care that Charlie was watching him be put into his place; that felt good too, because it was just more evidence of Don's control.

"Keep moaning like that, Col and I'm liable to get jealous..." Charlie teased gently.

Don glanced towards his brother, even as he continued rubbing, stroking, squeezing. "You know, you can say if it's making you uncomfortable. I can stop. Just cuddle him on my lap."

"Nah, I'm good..." Charlie smiled. "Just wasn't sure if you remembered I was here or not..." He laughed, almost self-consciously. "It’s nice to know he feels that comfortable around me... both of you, really."

"Trust you..." Colby said, in a slightly dazed voice.

"Like Colby says," Don commented. "Even before we got into this relationship, he's always thought of you as his little brother." His voice was wry, aware as he was of the fact Colby had put himself in the firing line instead of Charlie more than once.

Charlie grinned at that. "And now he really will be my brother...."

Colby whined softly, shifting slightly as he started to get aroused.

Noticing, Don moved his rubbing hand to the small of Colby's back, stroking along the base of his spine. "Do you want to get up, love? Cuddle on my lap for a while?"

Colby blushed. "Might be a good idea, sir. As open as Charlie is, I don't think any of us is ready to share _that_ far..." he said, in a semi-joking tone.

Charlie shifted awkwardly and blushed. "Er... yeah. Thanks for realizing that..." he mumbled. "I could go back in the kitchen for a bit. Get dessert ready while you... uh... take care of things. You can join me when you're ready...."

"That might work better," Don agreed.

"See you in a bit, then." Charlie smiled, standing up and going into the kitchen. Soon, sounds could be heard, indicating he was making the dessert.

Colby shifted again once Charlie had left. "...Need you, master..." he whispered hopefully.

Don carefully turned Colby over and pushed the shirt up and off his lover, leaning down to kiss him hard and thoroughly.

Colby returned the kiss eagerly, his arousal growing fully. Now completely naked, he couldn't hide any of his reactions.

Don let his tongue slip into Colby's mouth, exploring. One hand began to stroke, caress and squeeze the other man's nipples, while his other hand sought out Colby's erection and began to gently stroke and squeeze.

Colby opened up for Don's kiss, letting his tongue rub along his master's. He shallowly thrust into Don's hand as his nipples hardened into pebbled, aching nubs. He whined softly with need.

When Colby's nipples were hard nubs, Don moved his hand down further, rubbing over Colby's bottom once more, shifting his lover's legs to make it easier. He kissed a bit more firmly as his fingers stroked along one of the stripes covering Colby's sit spot.

Colby whimpered as the stripe was rubbed, a stinging ache shooting from the spot. To his surprise, it didn't cause him to lose the arousal, though. He groaned as precum pooled at the tip of his shaft.

"My good boy." Don whispered the words against Colby's lips, beginning to stroke his member a bit more firmly, smearing the precum.

"Being good for you?" Colby's voice was needy and hopeful. All he wanted was to be Don's good boy. His hips pushed forward into his master's hand and he groaned, feeling his balls tightening.

"So _very_ good for me." Don caressed Colby's bottom, stroked and teased his member, kissed the pulse point in his neck. "You're my good boy," he whispered.

"M... master... please... need you..." Colby whined softly, continuing to shallowly thrust as he slanted his head to give Don easier access to his throat.

Don gently bit Colby's throat; not hard, but enough that he would leave an obvious mark behind. "Let go for me," he directed. "I want to see you release."

Moaning softly at the bite and the order, Colby did as told. His body shook with spasms as his release hit and he spurted all over his belly, chest and Don's hand. He relied on Don to hold onto him and keep him safe from falling onto the floor. He couldn't do it himself.

Don wrapped his arms tightly around Colby and nuzzled his lover, holding him safe and secure against him. "I love you. You're mine. You're my good boy," he kept repeating.

Colby slowly stopped shaking as the last of his release drained from him. He looked down at his now limp member and at the mess he'd made of himself and finally looked up into Don's face with a shy smile. "I... I did what you wanted, master?"

" _Exactly_ what I wanted you to do." Don brushed his lips against Colby's. "My good boy."

Colby smiled at that, pressing a kiss to Don's lips when he was able. "Can... can you take me, master?" he asked hesitantly. "Or... or do we need to wait till tonight?"

"I want to, but I'd have to carry you upstairs, where we've got everything," Don said regretfully. "Not to mention Charlie's only in the kitchen. But if we wait until this evening, I'll be able to take my time. Not rush."

Colby nodded. There was a hint of disappointment, but it was fleeting. He understood why and this was just one more thing he could obey Don. "Okay, master..." he whispered. "Should I clean up real quick so we can join Charlie? And... should I redress?"

"Both would probably be a good idea," Don agreed, stroking his fingers through Colby's hair. "I don't mind everyone else seeing that I own you through the collar and leash, but you should only be fully naked with me."

Colby smiled at the words. They seemed a bit possessive and he liked that. "Only you get to see all of me without barrier. Only you get me completely vulnerable... " he whispered.

"Exactly, love. Only me. Your master." Don gave him another deep, lingering kiss and then helped him to stand up.

Colby returned the kiss as deeply as he could. Once on his feet again, he gathered the shorts and tank he'd been wearing and went to the bathroom next to the living room. Quickly washing off with a washcloth, he redressed. He grinned as he noted the tank top didn't cover the newest love bite Don had left on his neck. He made his way back to his master's side so Don could take hold of the leash.

Taking hold of the leash with one hand, Don wrapped his other arm possessively around Colby's waist. His fingers rested against his lover's backside as he guided Colby through to the kitchen.

Charlie looked up from where he'd got three slices of cake artfully arranged on paper plates. "Feel better?" He grinned impishly.

Colby blushed and ducked his head toward Don. "Yeah..." he said gruffly.

"Good. You should feel better. You've been hurt enough." Charlie's tone was matter of fact which enabled Colby not to feel as bashful. It was obvious the younger Eppes didn't mind.

Don kissed the side of Colby's neck. "You deserve to feel good, love. I don't want you doing anything too vigorous the rest of the day. If you want to leave the apartment, you can. Just no jumping out of or onto moving vehicles." He was semi-teasing, but at the same time...that kind of behavior was normal for his lover. He wanted to make it clear that it wasn't anymore.

Charlie outright laughed at that, having seen, more than once, Colby doing that very thing.

Colby blushed again. "Yessir... " he said bashfully.

"Is that fetching shade of pink going to be a permanent fixture?" Charlie teased yet again, taking his role of little brother seriously.

Colby rolled his eyes. "Maybe?" He huffed, but it was obvious he wasn't upset.

"Probably." Don couldn't help but grin as he claimed the same chair as before, settling Colby on his lap once more. "It looks good on you." He kissed his lover's hair and then began to feed Colby once more.

Colby blushed again. "...Yeah... probably..." he agreed sheepishly, as he settled into position on Don's lap and began to eat what he was fed.

Don's grin was one of pure satisfaction as he brushed his lips over Colby's flushed cheeks. But he drew both his lover and his brother into conversation, fully relaxed with Colby nestled on his lap and Charlie sitting with them. He actually felt at peace.

Colby settled as the conversation turned away from him, though he was still slightly pink as he ate. When he finished, he waited until there was a lull in conversation before asking carefully, "What time should I be home tonight?" If it hadn't been obvious Don controlled everything before, it had to be obvious now.

Charlie blinked, then looked at Don expectantly, to see if he was actually controlling Colby's schedule too.

"Five," Don answered, as he ran his fingers through Colby's hair. His other arm was settled possessively around his lover's waist, keeping Colby firm and tight against his stomach.

"Yessir..." Colby said agreeably to Don's order.

"You don't usually get home until six... " Charlie said curiously to Don.

Don nodded to his brother. "But Colby will be home by five," he stated firmly, leaving unsaid that he would probably be home earlier.

"Okaaaay... " Charlie said hesitantly and not pushing.

Colby bit his lip and smiled at Charlie. "I... I'm uh... learning how to obey orders. And take care of myself..." he said, in the hope that Charlie would understand and not be upset at Don being authoritarian. He left unsaid he belonged to Don and it was Don's right to tell him to come home early if he wanted.

"To stay honest and not hide anything." Don's fingers stroked lightly over Colby's stomach. "I'm in charge of Colby now. We acknowledged that before he broke out of prison. And part of that is learning and training. Spanking's only a small part of that. There's a lot of behavior that needs to be unlearned."

"Stuff like what dad taught us?" Charlie's curiosity was less worried and more enthusiastic this time.

"Exactly." Don nodded. "Colby was without any kind of discipline before I came along. Probably why you got so used to pulling those dangerous stunts, with no one to pull you back," he said to his lover. "There was always distance between us before. Always a reason to hold back. That doesn't exist any longer. So, you might be seeing a lot more of that kind of affection. Colby over my knee."

Colby flushed with shame this time. "I did used to know better..." he mumbled, lest Don and Charlie think his parents had let him run wild and the army had overlooked bad behavior. "...Just got used to taking risks in the military and once I was out and not being ordered into dangerous situations, I began seeking them out. I'll admit I'm an adrenaline junkie..." He paused before continuing, "I got into really bad habits because of that and using my mission as an excuse didn't help."

Charlie nodded. "Need any help breaking those bad habits, Don? Not spanking or anything, but you used to say I made a great tattle-tale." He smiled mischievously.

"We could probably do with some help," Don commented. "Little brother helping out. It's not about telling tales. It's about there being someone else to help you learn better habits." He nuzzled Colby's neck. "There's nothing wrong with being an adrenaline junkie, but there are far safer ways to go about getting that rush than taking those kinds of risks with your safety."

"I know, sir..." Colby slanted his head so his neck was open. "It was easy to ignore that when there was no one around who'd protest..." he admitted guiltily. He knew Don would have protested had he been given the chance.

"Well, now?" Don kissed Colby's neck. "Now, there is someone to protest. More than one someone, in fact. And the next dangerous stunt you pull will earn you a trip right over my knee."

"Yessir..." Colby said quietly, resigned to the fact his days of winging it and taking chances were over. He wasn't upset at that.

Don slid his hand under Colby's shirt, fingers resting against the other man's bare stomach. "Of course, you'll also get fully comforted and loved. Not just after being spanked, but all the time."

Colby looked up into Don's eyes at those words. "I know... forgiven too. Even if I'm horrible naughty..." he whispered.

"I would forgive you for _anything_. Even if you'd really been a double agent, I would have still forgiven you." Don ran his fingers along Colby's stomach. "You probably would have got the belt back in the cell, though."

Colby winced, but didn't protest the words. "Deserved it even if I wasn't really a double. Would have deserved worse if I was..." he said.

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Don said. "Exactly like I told you then. I was there and I wasn't giving up on you. And now I have my reward. You."

"You would have kept at me until I gave in? Repented?" Colby nuzzled against Don's shoulder.

"Would have stuck by you till you were rehabilitated. Don don't give up. Not on what's his..." Charlie announced.

"I would _never_ have given up on you," Don stated. "You're mine. I need you. I needed you before, too, but I held back. I was worried about scaring you off."

"I might have been..." Colby admitted. "It's a little scary now... but you have me and aren't letting go, so it's not as scary as it could be...."

Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair. "I'll never let go of you, love. _You're mine now_. You belong with me."

"Forever..." Colby promised.

Charlie cleared his throat and began to clear the dessert dishes off the table. "Not to rush you, but I need to get back to work and since I came with you..." He glanced at Don.

Don nodded and stood Colby up, kissing his cheek and then his lips. "I'll have my cell with me. You need me at all? I expect you to call."

"Will do..." Colby smiled, kissing back. "Leave the dishes, Charlie... I can take care of them," he called to his little brother.

Charlie came out of the kitchen. "Thanks, man... see you tomorrow at Dad's!"

Colby nodded in agreement.

Don kissed Colby, deeply and thoroughly, and then gave him a tight hug before he headed out of the apartment with Charlie.

***

Later, Don pulled up in his car outside the apartment. He'd checked in with Colby periodically throughout the day, letting him know that the rest of the team were asking after him, along with just making sure his lover was doing okay.

Colby hadn't gone anywhere after Don and Charlie left, choosing instead to rest, read and make dinner for his mate. When he heard Don's key in the door, he quickly moved into position so his master could leash him.

Don let himself into the apartment and moved towards Colby, embracing the other man and then picking up the leash, attaching it to his lover's collar. He began to slowly strip Colby of his clothes, murmuring, "After dinner, I'm going to put you in the corner for a little bit. But I'm going to keep holding onto the leash, so you know I'm still there."

Colby shivered. "Yes, master..." he said, in a completely submissive voice.

Now that Colby was naked apart from the collar and leash, Don led his lover through to the kitchen. He sat down on the chair and placed Colby onto his lap, beginning to feed the other man, stealing kisses every so often.

Colby ate what he was given but couldn't help but squirm slightly. He wanted to know if Don liked what he had made for him.

Don fed himself along with Colby, then slid his hand down to gently cup his lover's bottom once they were both finished. "Thank you for making dinner for us, love. It was really good."

"Did you really like it? It wasn’t too salty?" He looked into Don's face, trying to gauge if he truly liked it, or just liked it because Colby made it.

"It was perfect." Don cupped his face in one hand, stroking over his lips. "I won't complain if you want to cook every night, we're home while you're signed off from work."

Colby grinned at that. "I can do that... it's more fun cooking for someone else...."

"I'd like that." Don brushed a kiss against Colby's head. "I love you. So much. You're my everything, Colby."

"And you're mine... thank you for not giving up on me... I can't imagine life without you now. I know I'd never have survived if you hadn't come for me..." Colby whispered.

"I couldn't give up on you," Don murmured. "Soon as I calmed down, I knew I couldn't leave you." He kissed Colby's ear. "Couldn't leave you there, alone and without anyone. _Without me_."

Colby shivered as his ear was kissed. "I still feel like I got off easy. Not that I want you angry at me, but... I guess I expected worse... " he admitted.

Don pressed a kiss to his other ear. "I spanked you pretty hard, love. Harder than I've ever spanked you before. I know you can still feel it now. That you'll remember every time you sit down for the next few days. But if the guilt gets to be too much, I'll handle it. Handle you," he promised.

Colby nodded, sinking against Don. "I don't think I'll ever stop feeling guilty," he admitted. "Feeling it whenever I sit... reminding me that you punished me because you're in control and won't let me be naughty like that ever again... it's the only thing keeping me from feeling horrible and like I got away with hurting you...."

"You did hurt me, Colby," Don admitted, sliding his hands down Colby's back to gently cup his bottom. "But I didn't stay hurt. You healed me. You gave yourself to me. That made the hurt go away." He pressed a kiss to his lover's chest, over his heart.

Colby sniffled and swallowed hard at the words. "I love you so much. I never want to hurt you again..."

"I know. And I believe that you won't." Don helped his lover to stand and then stood himself. Taking Colby's hand and the leash, he walked the other man to the corner and turned Colby to face it.

Colby stayed where he was put, staring at the corner. He could feel his master behind him, and it made him feel safe, even as it made him feel small and controlled.

Don stood just behind Colby, holding onto the leash with one hand while his other gently scruffed the back of his lover's neck. "When I came to you in jail, I'd made up my mind. That I wasn't going to leave without answers. That I wasn't going to leave without making it clear who owned you. Who you belonged to. I knew you'd try to push me away. I was prepared for that."

"And you didn't let me push. You didn't let me go..." Colby said, in a small voice.

"I know you, love," Don said seriously. "Soon as I calmed down, I knew there was more to it." He squeezed the nape of Colby's neck. "Every time I've spanked you, you've been unable to hide from me. I knew you weren't acting then. No matter how you tried to convince me otherwise."

"Impossible to hide when you got me over your knee. Feel too small and helpless and scared that I've gone too far. Have to be honest," Colby whispered.

"It's not possible to go too far, love." Don slid his hand down Colby's spine. "You could never have pushed me away. I _never_ would have given up on you. I _never_ would have washed my hands of you." He slid his hand a bit lower, gently cupping his lover's bottom. "And even if you earn another spanking as intense as the one, I just gave you, it won't change anything. It won't make a difference in how I feel about you. But you might find it difficult to sit."

"I know that would only happen if I truly deserved it," Colby said. "You only want what's best for me."

"I want to take care of you. I want to keep you happy and healthy and safe." Don kissed each of Colby's shoulders. "You're mine. And even when you return to work, even when you're cleared to return, you'll still be mine."

"I will always be yours," Colby asserted. "Sir? I follow your orders here and at work, but... what if someone higher rank orders me to do something you said not to...?"

"You let me know," Don answered. "We figure it out then, when the situation occurs."

"If I'm ever given conflicting orders, I tell you," Colby acknowledged.

"Good boy," Don murmured. " _My_ good boy."

"Love you, sir... love you so much..." Colby whispered.

"I love you." Don drew him out of the corner and into a firm, tight embrace. "I need you so much. And I'm going to carry you upstairs and take you. Leave more marks on your body, so you feel me all day tomorrow."

"Please? Please. I want that so much, sir!" Colby held tight.

Don kissed Colby's lips hard, then lifted his lover into his arms and carried him up to their bedroom, laying the other man out on the bed.

Colby shifted so his arms and legs were open, leaving all of his body vulnerable to his lover.

Don settled on the bed, a knee on either side of Colby, and began to kiss and suck along the other man's body, leaving behind marks. The marks from where the drugs had been injected were fading now, but he remembered where each of them had been on his lover's body. He stroked his fingers over the spots, wanting to remove the memory of that pain and fear. "I wish you hadn't had to go through all that pain," he whispered.

"It was more bearable because I knew you were waiting for me," Colby said quietly. "That was more than I ever thought I'd have before you showed up in my cell."

"You nearly got taken from me." Don's voice was hoarse, remembering getting onto the ship. Colby's heart stopped. Desperately trying to perform CPR. He pressed a harder kiss to Colby's neck, leaving yet another mark behind, and growled in a low, possessive tone, " _You're mine_."

"Yours, master..." Colby whined in submission, needing to tell Don in every way possible that he no longer belonged to or controlled himself. Don owned and controlled him.

Don slid his hands down Colby's chest and stomach, over his hips, following the same path with his lips and teeth, nipping gently. He parted Colby's legs, encouraging the other man to wrap them around his waist.

Colby shifted and maneuvered himself until he was obeying his master's orders. Once his legs were wrapped around his master's waist, he whimpered softly. The position held everything open for his master. He loved being so vulnerable to the other man. Don could give him immense pleasure or intense pain and Colby would have a hard time stopping him.

Don glided his hands down Colby's legs, squeezing and rubbing gently, caressing and stroking the other man's inner thighs. "I'm not gonna make you wear the collar and leash at work, but I want to mark you in a way that will mean you remember who owns you even when we're at work," he said.

Colby nodded, eyes bright and needy with desire both to please his master and be controlled by him. "What do you want, sir?" he breathed out.

"A tattoo." Don glided his fingers over Colby's bottom. "Here, so we're the only ones who know it's there."

"I like that idea, sir. Do you have an idea what it should look like?" Colby breathed out.

Don stroked his hands along the other man's thighs, squeezing periodically. "I figure I can work on the design. It'll be ready for when you're healed up." He brushed his fingers over one of the stripes on his lover's bottom.

Colby shivered as a faint ache spread from the point of contact. "Yeeeess..." He hissed softly. "That sounds perfect..." His voice was shaky with need.

Tracing his fingers over another of the stripes, Don murmured, "As much satisfaction as I gained from turning you over my knee in the cell...I didn't enjoy using the belt on you. I don't enjoy causing you pain. But the marks of my control? Just using my hand? I'm halfway tempted to take you over my knee before you go back to work. In the morning, enough to warm your butt. Give you something to think about when that adrenaline junkie wants to come out."

Colby shivered as another welt was traced, tears springing to his eyes at the words. "Do you think it would work? To keep me good and not naughty?"

"I think we'll see how things go these two weeks while you're signed off." Don let his fingers trace over Colby's cheeks and lips. "I know you want to be my good boy. I also know it's easier to make that decision when you're at home, not out on the field."

Colby blushed, his mouth falling open slightly for Don. "I... you're right, sir. I have a harder time being good when I'm not home or under your gaze all day."

Don let his fingers brush over Colby's lips, then replaced his fingers with his lips. "I love you. I need to be in control of you. Need to be in charge. It's fairly obvious you need me in charge of you as much as I need to be." He coated a finger in lube and then began to push that gently inside his lover's entrance.

Colby sighed softly as his lover began to claim inside him. "I do need you in charge, in control, of me...."

Don kissed a bit more firmly, a bit more deeply, as he began to stroke in slow circles inside Colby. He took his time before he added a second finger, letting his other hand stroke along some of the stripes covering his lover's bottom.

Colby kissed back eagerly, whining low in his throat when the stripe was stroked. He found himself squeezing gently around Don's fingers before relaxing for his master.

Don kissed Colby harder and more firmly, before pulling back to trail biting kisses down Colby's neck, chest and stomach. He took one of the other man's nipples in his mouth and began to suck and gently bite.

Colby gasped, arching his back so that his nipple was pushed toward his lover's mouth.

Don sucked and bit until Colby's nipple was hard, pebbled, red and swollen. With a satisfied grunt, he began to work on his lover's opposite nipple, turning it to the same state.

"Please, Donnie... master... please..." Colby cried softly. "Need to feel you, forever..." He whimpered.

Don smiled hearing Colby beg. He'd wanted that; promised the other man that when Colby was free, he'd be begging. He withdrew his fingers from his lover, coated his member and pushed inside Colby. He was careful not to tear or hurt, but he wasn't as gentle as before.

Colby groaned and let out a tiny sob as he felt himself stretch around his master. "Feels so good..." he whined softly.

Grasping Colby's hips, holding the other man steady, Don began to thrust. "You feel so good surrounding me," he whispered. "I might just take you up on that offer to take you all the time." He squeezed Colby's hips.

Colby sobbed softly at the words. "Yes. Want that so much, love... my master claiming, owning me all the time. Please, sir?" He begged some more.

Don kissed him again, harder and deeper. When he pulled back, he stroked his thumb over Colby's swollen lips. "You won't be able to walk without feeling who owns you." That note of satisfaction was back in his voice. He began to thrust harder and deeper, hands gliding down to possessively cup Colby's bottom.

Colby gasped at the firmer grip, the welts' aching sting shooting straight to his groin. Knowing it was his master taking over and controlling him left him panting and wanting more. He could feel Don moving in him roughly, the friction hard enough he knew he would be finding it difficult to walk. "Yeess!" He groaned softly. "Make me feel it, master, please... belong to you..." he begged helplessly.

Don growled, low and possessive in his throat, and thrust faster, deeper. He wanted Colby to feel him for the rest of the day. "I want you to feel who _owns_ you when I'm not here," he whispered. "When I'm at work tomorrow, I want to know that you're still feeling me. Still feeling my control. Still feeling who your _master_ is."

"Want that too, master... so much!" Colby panted with need, arching so his master could go as deep as possible, hip to hip, bottom out. He was fully aroused, his member red, swollen, leaking precum.

It took only a few more thrusts for Don's release to come over him and he slumped over Colby, kissing his lover's shoulder firmly.

At feeling his lover pressing deep inside him, filling and coating his inside with warmth from his claim, Colby released as well, his own release covering his belly and chest with its slick. He moaned softly, "Yours..." giving Don a bleary-eyed smile.

Don squeezed Colby's hips and kissed his neck, before pulling back enough to look over his lover's body, his sense of satisfaction clear. "You look so good with my marks all over you," he murmured. "Knowing you'll be feeling me tomorrow, while I'm at work...I won't be so reluctant to leave you alone at home."

""It will make it easier, feeling you. Seeing your marks on me..." Colby admitted, with a shy smile.

"I'm going to make sure you feel me." Don nuzzled his neck. "I think the tattoo should be my name," he murmured.

"You choose, Master... what you think is what should happen..." Colby breathed out, nuzzling wherever he could reach.

"That doesn't mean you can't have any input, love." Don stretched out on top of Colby, taking the other man's hand and stroking along his ring finger. "You might not wear the collar and leash outside of being around family and close friends, but I think we should have another obvious sign that you belong to me. That we belong to each other."

Colby glanced at his ring finger where Don rubbed. "Could... could I give you a ring to wear? I... I may not be in charge, but I still want everyone to know you're mine... " he said, in a hesitant voice. He wasn't sure Don would like him claiming him.

"I'd like us to give rings to each other," Don said honestly. "I belong to you as much as you belong to me, even if it's not in the same way. You're mine and I'm yours."

Colby smiled at that. "Do you want to look together? Or surprise each other?"

Kissing Colby's lips tenderly, Don said softly, "I like the idea of looking together."

"Maybe this weekend? Your day off?" Colby asked, with a little more confidence. "We can check out tattoo artists too... see whose style we like better. Even if it's your name on my bottom, I want it to look right..." He blushed.

Don smiled at that and kissed Colby's jaw. "I want it to look right too, love. We'll choose the best one together, this weekend."

"I'm looking forward to that, master... my heart..." He blushed at the sappy term of endearment, but he meant it. He turned his head enough to catch Don's lips with his own. "I love you, sir..." he whispered.

Don kissed him deeply, threading his fingers through Colby's hair. "I love you so much," he whispered.

Colby didn't move out of Don's grip. He only shifted enough to continue kissing his lover and to feel Don's tangled fingers tugging his hair just enough to feel the older man's control. Finally, though, he had to pull away to breathe. He lay as close to Don as possible, weariness overtaking him.

"Sleep now, love," Don murmured, clasping Colby to him. "I've got you. I won't let go," he promised.

Obeying Don, Colby snuggled close and was soon asleep.

***

The next day had started out non-eventfully. They'd woken, taken a shower together and then Colby had got breakfast together while Don dressed for the day. Don had left for work after letting Colby know he wouldn't be able to come home for lunch, but they would be going over to his father's for dinner at six o'clock. Colby had decided to go out and re-establish himself at a few of his favorite places... mainly window shopping, since he would be asking Don's opinion before actually buying anything. The day went by quickly.

***

After everything that had happened with his lover being arrested and nearly taken from him, the reports he needed to check through had taken something of a back seat. But he'd got to them now.

One report held his attention and Don frowned, scanning the information before sighing and rubbing at the bridge of his nose. Then, he sent a quick text to both his brother and his lover. _Would you care to explain what happened with Xavier Sharod?_

Colby had just been about to head home when he'd gotten Don's text. The question itself was rather plain and didn't indicate Don's mood, but Colby knew that the older man was likely very upset, given what had occurred. He would have waited till he was home to ask about it if he wasn't upset. Cringing mentally, he texted back, _Do you want the answer now or when I can tell you in person?_ On the heels of the question, he sent an 'embarrassed smiley' emoji. It likely wouldn't save his butt, but at least Don would know he wasn't trying to hide anything and was trying to cooperate.

Charlie was actually in the FBI building when he received his brother's text and, sighing softly, made his way to Don's office, shoulders slumped. When he'd reached the door, he knocked hesitantly.

"Come in," Don responded, even as he typed out a quick text to his lover. _It can wait until I get home and you can tell me face to face._ He paused and then added, _I love you,_ to the end of the message before sending. Colby (and Charlie, too, for that matter) might be in trouble, but that didn't mean Don loved either of them any less.

Charlie leaned into the office hesitantly before stepping in the full way and closing the door behind him. "I... I guess I have some explaining to do..." he said with a sigh, unable to look his brother in the face.

"Yeah. I'd say so." Don pointed to the chair opposite him and then tapped the report he'd put out on the desk. "I'd like to hear about what happened in your own words." It was possible there'd be mitigating circumstances. Possible, though he suspected that was unlikely.

"Yeah... um... Okay..." Charlie hedged for a few seconds while he gathered his thoughts for the best way to explain to Don that wouldn't completely throw Colby under the bus. The other man had only done what he'd done to keep Charlie safe, after all. When he realized that there was really no way to tell the truth that would let either of them look good and get out of trouble, he just dove right in and explained, in minute detail, everything that had occurred, along with his own perceptions of things. He knew Don would talk to Colby to find out his own perceptions before punishing; Don was fair, after all. It took a lot longer for him to explain than he was happy with; it wasn't a cut and dry situation, but the more details he gave, the more it sounded like he was trying to come up with excuses so he wouldn't be in trouble. He finally finished his explanation, though and slumped, looking at the ground again. Ironically, he felt better, even though he knew his butt would be feeling a lot worse before the day was done.

"So." Don paused, to gather his thoughts. To figure out exactly what he wanted to say and make sure he understood the situation correctly. "Just to make sure I understand correctly. You figured Sharod was the one responsible for kidnapping and murdering across the state, based on his movements around that time and evidence more circumstantial than damning. And instead of coming to me about it, you and Colby decided to take matters into your own hands. Except while he wasn't the criminal you both thought he was, he was still a lot more dangerous than you'd anticipated and well-trained enough that...." He shook his head. "It says here that you were injured. I know you hid that from me. Did you hide it from Dad too?"

Charlie winced. "If I wanted to keep it hidden from you, I had to hide it from dad. He would have told you..." Charlie admitted.

Don sighed, a heavy note of disappointment creeping into his voice as he said, "This isn't the first time I've needed to spank you for dangerous behavior."

Charlie swallowed and kept his eyes on the floor. "No, sir, it's not..." he reluctantly agreed.

Don nodded and stood up. "I'll drive you back to my apartment and then we'll discuss this in further detail there." He came ‘round the other side of the desk and held his hand out to help his brother up.

"Doooonnie!" Charlie whined quietly, not wanting to draw attention to the two of them. He took his brother's hand and stood, ready to follow like a little kid, even though he didn't want to have a talk of this nature.

"We could just as easily have the conversation here, kid," Don said, without any heat, as he led his brother from the office, heading to the parking lot.

"Yes, sir..." Charlie mumbled softly, his gaze on the ground all the way to the car.

Reaching the car, Don opened the door for his brother to get in and then walked round to get in the driver's side.

"Are... are you going to bring me back later so I can get my car? Or should I have Amita pick it up?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Maybe better to have Amita pick it up," Don answered. "I can drive the three of us to meet Dad."

Charlie nodded. Quickly shooting a text to Amita, he asked her to pick up his car, and pick him up for work the next day at his father's. Then he quickly sent Colby a text, warning him that Don had found out; he didn’t want Colby feeling torn between protecting him and being honest with Don. Especially since he didn't really need protecting.

Don was quiet as he reached his apartment. Parking outside, he got out of the car and moved round to open the door to let Charlie out.

Charlie got out of the car and meekly, if reluctantly, followed along behind Don. He wasn't looking forward to what was coming at all.

Don opened the door to the apartment, entering and waiting for Charlie to follow before he closed the door behind them.

Charlie followed Don into the apartment and moved out of the way so Don could close the door. He glanced around, noting that Colby was nowhere evident. Unless he was hiding in the bedroom, his friend had made himself scarce.

For the moment, Don decided to deal with his brother, rather than look for his lover. Both men knew how he dealt with dangerous behavior, so he wasn't too worried about Colby walking in and interrupting them.

Placing a hand on Charlie's shoulder, Don guided his little brother into the living room and towards the couch. Taking a seat, he gently tugged Charlie down to sit next to him. "I know I've told you several times that you need to come to _me_ with any suspicions you might have. You know I won't dismiss them out of hand and that I'll look into them. Taking matters into your own hands could have got you hurt a lot worse."

"I didn't have enough evidence to bring to you... Even if you did listen to my concerns and look into it, there was only so much you could do. I thought if I found more information to bring you, it would enable you to get a warrant and look deeper..." Charlie sighed.

"That wasn't your call to make, Charlie," Don said sternly. "It wasn't just a case of mistaken identity. You had no idea he had special ops training."

"No... neither did Colby, but that's why I told Colby. Just in case something happened, and I needed help. Figured if worse came to worse, he could get me out without the police getting involved and you wouldn't get into trouble because it'd be obvious you hadn't sent me in there...." Charlie's voice trailed off as he realized he was just making his situation worse with his brother. "It... it was stupid. I know...." He sighed.

Don shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. "While I'm _very_ glad that you and Colby are getting on, as two of the most important people in my life, this dangerous, reckless behavior needs to stop. Whether it's alone or together. You were injured and it could have been a lot worse."

"I wasn't injured as bad as Colby was!" Charlie protested, before wincing at the fact he'd just thrown his friend under the bus. Colby had hidden his injuries even in the report he'd made, as far as he knew, because he'd asked Colby if he'd mentioned them in the report and Colby had said he hadn't. And then the whole double agent thing had happened, and Charlie hadn't thought of it again. "...Uh..."

Don raised his eyebrows at that, but only said mildly, "And I will be discussing Colby's actions with him. I'm not going to stand by and watch you risk yourself, Charlie. You're my brother and I love you." He reached out to clasp Charlie's wrist and drew the younger man across his lap. "I can't lose you."

"I... I know, Donnie. I'm sorry..." Charlie whimpered as he found himself pulled over Don's lap. He hated being in this position; not only because it hurt like heck when Don spanked him, but because it meant he'd disappointed, upset and scared his brother.

"I'd rather you change your behavior and not put yourself in danger than continue and be sorry after the fact," Don said seriously, tugging Charlie's pants and underwear down and taking a firmer hold around his brother's waist.

"I... I know. I just... it's so hard to remember when it's happening!" Charlie whined.

Don lifted his hand and brought it down in a firm smack, then repeated the swat on the other side of Charlie's bottom. "I don't want to have to keep revisiting this, Charlie. I don't want to risk losing my little brother."

"I... I'm sorry, Donnie! What else do you want me to say? I know I messed up!" Charlie had been in this position one time too many, so the guilt hit quick and hard and it didn't take long at all for him to begin crying.

"I want to figure out how to stop it from happening," Don said seriously, settling into a pattern of swats down to Charlie's thighs before starting over from the top. "I love you, kid. Losing you would tear me apart."

"How to... how to stop me from going off without telling you what I'm doing first?" Charlie choked out, not sobbing yet, but close.

"How to stop you from pulling dangerous stunts that'll get you killed." Completing the second circuit of swats, Don began a third, going a fraction harder and faster. "I know the urge. I get it too. But I make a conscious effort to keep myself safe. For you, Dad, Colby. The people I love."

"How... how can I remember, Donnie?! I... I don't like upsetting you!" Charlie sobbed. "...Don't mean to be dangerous. Know I need to be careful. Just don't think!"

"Me and Dad, Amita...Colby too...we'd be devastated if something happened to you," Don said seriously. "You need to take into account your family. How we'd react, how we'd feel, if something happened to you." He began to focus more swats to Charlie's sit spots and thighs.

"I... I'll try, Donnie! I'll try so hard... I just... help me!? Please? Help me find some way to think of you all when I'm tempted to act dangerous?" Charlie begged.

"Of _course,_ I'll help you, little brother," Don promised. "I _always_ would, no matter what."

"I... I need help, Donnie. Need to remember you and Dad and Amita and Colby... need to remember you'd be hurt if I was gone...." Charlie sobbed, going limp over Don's lap. "Don't want to hurt you!"

"I know, kid." Don stopped spanking and gathered Charlie into his arms, hugging his brother tightly. "I love you, so much," he whispered.

"Love you, Donnie... love you and dad and Amita and Colby and wanna not be dangerous 'n hurt you..." Charlie still sobbed, though it was lessened as his brother righted him and held him close. "Please help me 'member..." He snuggled as close as he could get.

Don kissed his brother's head and held Charlie tightly. "I'll help you," he promised. "I love you. I forgive you, kid."

At the words of forgiveness, the sobs ebbed into gentle crying. Charlie believed his brother; he always believed him and as soon as he heard Don wasn't angry or upset and had forgiven him, he was able to relax. "Thank you, big brother," he whispered, hugging tight and close.

Kissing Charlie's head again, Don tightened his hold on his little brother. "I need you in my life, little brother. Telling tales and all," he teased gently.

Charlie sniffled and smiled at that, before giving Don a teary-eyed look. "Are we okay now?" he asked quietly.

" _More_ than okay," Don promised. Situating Charlie, a bit closer, he added, "And it means so much more than I can say that you've accepted my relationship with Colby."

"It makes sense, Donnie... anyone can see you're good for each other. 'Sides... it means he gets to be my brother for real, so it isn’t completely unselfish... " Charlie grinned impishly.

Don laughed at that. "Convincing Colby of that fact took a little while. He was bound and determined to push me away."

Charlie's smile turned sad. "I think that was less about him realizing you're good together and more him trying to protect you from him..." he pointed out.

"Oh, I know," Don replied. "I said I'd outlast him. I wasn't going to give up and leave, no matter how hard he tried to push me away."

Charlie nodded. "I think the fact you did outlast him and didn't give up... it's part of why he managed to make it out the other side in one piece, even if he was wounded." He slanted his head thoughtfully. "Part of why he's able to give himself to you and let you retrain him. He prolly needs to remember the same things I do not to be dangerous..." he admitted, almost shyly.

Don nodded. "Maybe we'd better have 'training' sessions together, all three of us. Go through different, _better_ ways of handling dangerous situations and remembering what you're worth to the people who love you."

Charlie looked interested in that option. "How would that work, though?"

"I actually have a few ideas," Don admitted. "Better options than having to turn one or both of you over my knee each time you pull a dangerous stunt."

"I, for one, would be very grateful for other options to learn... Colby might like having you roast his backside, but me? Not so much..." Charlie huffed in amusement.

"Not sure he'd like being in trouble," Don commented. "I can do without having to punish either of you. Even if it might be somewhat satisfying at times."

"True. Don't think either of us like being spanked when we're in trouble..." Charlie nodded. He gave Don a disgruntled look at hearing that his brother felt a little bit of satisfaction from punishing them. "I _know_ I _deserve_ it, but you don't hafta _like_ it!" He pouted. It was obvious he wasn't terribly upset, though. He'd rather Don not feel horribly guilty about punishing them either, so if his big brother felt some satisfaction in making his backside sting when he made a really bad choice? He could live with it.

Don hugged his brother a bit tighter. "Could say the same about you liking the visual of Colby having been spanked for what he did," he commented.

Charlie slanted his head as he thought about that, then nodded. "Fair enough. It was satisfying knowing you had him in hand, and he wasn't getting away with being a complete idjit..." he confessed. "So, if you get satisfaction knowing that you are keeping me from getting away with being a complete idjit, I can't really complain." He snorted softly.

"Especially when I know that you're smart enough to come up with ideas that aren't so reckless." Don paused. "When you sent that text to Amita, did you also text Colby?"

Charlie blinked before a chagrined look came over his face. "Uh... yeah. I did... you don't think he...?" He glanced toward the stairs. He'd thought Colby was hiding upstairs to give them privacy, but it was very quiet.

"I think we'd have heard him moving around by now." Don didn't think Colby would have taken off. Not really. But that hint of worry was still in his voice as he took his phone out to send a quick message to his lover.

***

Colby hadn't wanted to be home when Charlie and Don got there; not knowing that the secret was out, and Don knew how recklessly he'd behaved _before_ he finished his mission. Not knowing that he should have confessed to Don when it had happened, because Don was his supervisor and in charge and it was disrespectful to bury the events in a report that he knew Don wouldn't have time to read until after he was gone. (He'd never fully expected to be able to return back to the team or to Don... he'd certainly never expected to become Don's lover and submissive.) He hadn't wanted to run, though. Not really. Avoid facing his mate for a little while longer until Don had time to calm down. But not run. So, he'd gone to Don's father's house early. He figured even if Don was still upset when he arrived for dinner, he was less likely to immediately turn Colby over his knee and begin spanking if his dad was there. Right? (Later, when he was thinking over his actions and thought processes, he'd wonder why he'd ever assume such a thing.)

He'd knocked on the door, been invited in and was now in the kitchen helping Alan Eppes cut vegetables and carrying on a pleasant conversation with the older man. When his phone buzzed, indicating he'd gotten a text message, he asked, without thinking, "Could you see who that is and what they want? My hands have tomato juice all over them...."

Thinking nothing of it, Alan retrieved Colby's phone and then raised his eyebrows as he quickly scanned the message and saw not only who it was from, but exactly what was said. "You didn't tell Don you were coming here early." His voice was calm, but a serious note had slipped into it. He could read between the lines. His oldest was worried.

Colby turned toward Alan with wide eyes and blushed. "I... I was hoping he'd calm down... was trying to give him a little space to do that... I didn't even think about him not realizing I'd come here..." He bit his lip.

"You've been with him for only a few days now," Alan pointed out. "Before that, you'd been arrested for being a double agent. Sent him into a dangerous downward spiral before he got his act together and came for you. And even then, you ended up hurt. You expect him not to worry about the worst?"

A stricken look crossed Colby's face. "You don't think he thinks I...?" His voice trailed off as he realized that could very well be exactly what Don thought. Hands shaking, he wiped them on a nearby paper towel and then took his phone, shooting a quick text to Don, telling the older man that he was with Alan and wasn't going to go anywhere. "...I... I probably have thirty minutes, maybe a little more, before I'm gonna be sobbing and unable to sit the rest of the evening..." he admitted faintly, after he'd sent his message.

Alan clasped Colby's shoulder and turned to steer him out of the kitchen and towards the living room. "Then until he gets here, you'll wait for him in the corner."

"Mr. Eppes?" Colby couldn't help but ask, in a little bit of confusion and worry; he'd upset the older man, he could tell, but he didn't fight Alan's direction and soon he was standing facing the corner. "...I'm sorry..." he finally said in a subdued voice, hesitant. Don may have forgiven him for hurting him, but Don was Alan's son. He suspected the older man carried his own anger at what he'd done to his boy and the fact he'd just upset Don again probably hadn't made the older man happy with him.

"I'm sure you are." Alan squeezed Colby's shoulder before releasing him. "I know Don takes Charlie in hand when it's needed. I suspected but didn't know for sure until you just confirmed it, that he did the same to you. I also suspect you've only ever seen him strong and in control. He wasn't either of those things after you were arrested."

Colby bit his lip. He'd heard Don's side of things, but even though his lover had admitted to being very angry at first and then hurt, he hadn't gone into detail about what he'd gone through beyond being scared he wouldn't get to Colby in time. "I... I hurt him bad... he tried to downplay it, but... I did, didn't I?" His voice was soft and bordering on tears.

"He loves you," Alan said. "I've seen it for a long time. The way he looks at you. The way he talks about you. When you love someone that deeply and intensely, they have the power to hurt you badly."

"I... Charlie and I did something before all the mess about me being a double agent came out. Something we knew better, cuz Donnie had gotten after us for doing similar things before. When Charlie texted, me saying that Don was taking him to our place to talk... I... I just wanted to give him time to calm down a little. Hoping that maybe... I don't know what I was hoping, really. I know that just cuz it happened before don't mean I get away from consequences. But I really didn't think he'd be afraid if I came here. I should have texted him that's what I was doing, but I didn't think..." Colby sniffled. "I'm always not thinking. Every time I am in trouble, it's cuz I'm not thinking.... Dunno why he wants or puts up with me. Especially when he fought so hard to get me to give in and admit what was happening.... it would have been easier if he'd just let me keep lying and washed his hands of me...." he choked out, trying very hard not to start actively crying.

"If you think that would have been 'easier', then you can't have been paying attention," Alan said seriously. "He wouldn't have washed his hands of you. Wouldn't have given up on you." He squeezed Colby's shoulder again gently. "Not thinking? That's something you've got in common with your little brother. And if no one's giving up on Charlie, you'd better believe no one is giving up on you."

Colby blinked as tears ran down his cheeks. "How are you not angry at me? After everything I've done?" He'd wondered that when he first arrived, and Alan had accepted him into the house with a hug and not a word said about his actions. Now that he'd been put into the corner by the man, he wanted to call his father, he couldn't help thinking that he deserved a bit more than just corner time from the older man. He'd hurt the family. How could Alan not be furious with him?

"There are a couple of reasons," Alan said. "The most important one being that I like you. I approve, very strongly, of your relationship with Don. As I said, I've seen how he feels about you long before you were aware of it yourself. But for the other, people make mistakes. I have no doubt that Don has addressed those with you and will address any that need to be. You belong with Don. And you belong in this family."

"Th... thank you, Mr. Eppes..." Colby said, before bursting into tears. He had no doubt that Don would be addressing his mistakes as soon as he got here. By this point, he hoped it was soon; he regretted just leaving to give Don time to cool off now. Especially since it had backfired and worried his master. Charlie had already seen Don handle him. And in the past, he'd seen Don punish him. If Don chose to punish and handle him in front of both Alan and Charlie, Colby wouldn't care, as long as it helped make things right between him and Don. After he'd scared his lover, again, maybe he _deserved_ to be punished and handled in front of his little brother and father.

Alan responded to the tears by wrapping his arms around the man who'd become his third son, drawing him into a tight embrace. "I told you. You're a part of the family. My family. A third son. No need to call me 'Mr.' anything," he promised.

Colby felt himself relaxing back into Alan at the hug. "Wh... what should I c.. call you, s.. sir?" he finally managed to ask, in a tiny, sad, but hopeful voice.

Alan hugged Colby a bit tighter. "You can call me Dad," he invited. "I know Charlie looks on you like another big brother already."

"Thank you... Dad... I... I don't want to upset you or Charlie any more than I want to upset Donnie. I'm sorry I messed up!" he blurted.

"Messing up isn't the end of the world," Alan said. "You've already been forgiven for everything that happened when your secrets came out. You'll be forgiven for this too."

"I hate that I hurt him all the time... I really don't understand how he can care about me and want me when all I do is hurt him..." Colby sniffled.

"I've never seen him happier than when he's spent time with you," Alan said honestly. "If you ask me, he should have made his move long before now."

"...He's really happy with me?" Colby couldn't stop himself from asking. He sounded very young and hopeful and a little afraid that Alan was just trying to make him feel better.

"He lights up when he sees you. When he talks about you," Alan said. "He's happy with you, Colby."

Colby started crying again at the words. "I was bad. He deserves better than me... I'm always bad!"

"Now that's not true," Alan said. "That's pretty far from the truth, Colby. I wouldn't say you're bad at all, son. Yes, you might not think at times; you might be naughty occasionally. But you and Don are good for each other and with each other."

Colby's crying eased a little, but it was obvious he didn’t really believe he _wasn't_ bad when he asked in a shaky, small voice, "if I'm not bad, why do I keep hurting those I love?"

"Too used to going your own way and doing your own thing, I suspect," Alan answered. "Learning bad habits is easier than unlearning them." He gently squeezed Colby. "I know Don would take anything and everything as long as it meant he could be with you."

"Don't deserve him..." Colby repeated. Leaning forward so his head was against the corner, he wrapped his arms around himself in an almost self-soothing motion. That and he was trying to shrink into a tiny mass of misery. He felt very guilty by this point and figured he didn't deserve comfort. He should stop bothering his new father and be quiet till Don could punish him.

While Alan had intended to let Colby stand in the corner until Don arrived, he couldn't ignore the misery and guilt his newest son was clearly feeling. Still holding onto Colby, he guided the younger man towards the couch and sat, pulling his son onto his lap. "You might have gone about things the wrong way, but that doesn't make you a bad person or 'bad'," he said clearly. "There's a lot of good you've done. Don needs you, son. It took him a while to get to that realization, but once he did, he came for you. And he won't let you go."

"I know he won't..." Colby whispered, even as he burrowed against his father. "He's kind and good and would never deliberately hurt me and he knows I can't live without him... and I don't deserve him. Don't deserve everything he does for me, gives to me... don't deserve his love." His voice was defeated and filled with self-loathing... but he didn’t pull away. As much as he believed he didn't deserve love or kindness, it was clear he needed it.

"How you feel about him? That you can't live without him? That's exactly the same way he feels about you." Alan hugged Colby tighter. "If he didn't need you so much, he wouldn't have fought so hard to not only bring you home to him, but also to find out the truth."

Colby let his head rest on Alan's shoulder and just cried. He believed what his father was saying. That wasn't the problem, though. He believed. He just didn't believe he deserved. He doubted he ever would deserve. He wasn't going to argue about it, though. Alan deserved better than a whiny, disobedient brat arguing with him. So, he snuggled close and just cried.

Alan held his son close, stroking his fingers through Colby's hair and rubbing his hand down the younger man's back. Every so often, he pressed a kiss to Colby's head. "You're still a hero, son," he murmured. "And you're free. You don't have to pretend anymore."

Colby relaxed at those words. Alan was right. He was safe, at home and didn't have to pretend. Even if he didn't feel like he deserved what he had, was being given, by his lover and brother and father; he didn't have to hide who he was or what he was doing or feeling anymore and for whatever reason, they all three wanted him in their life. And at the end of the day, it was their choice what to feel about him and what they would offer and give, not his. Even if he didn't feel like a hero and felt like they'd be better off without him. Slowly, his tears slowed, then stopped. He didn't pull away, though. Being held, cuddled, by his father felt as good as being held and cuddled by his lover, in a different way.

"Donnie's in charge of me..." he whispered out of nowhere, wanting Alan to know (if he didn't already) what his and Don's relationship was. Don would be arriving soon and would punish him for his misbehavior. But Colby was hoping he'd also make it clear Colby belonged to him and if he did, he didn't want Alan upset or caught by surprise. Besides....

"I think... I think when he's not able to be with me, if you are... then I'll obey you till he is with me..." he said hesitantly, in case Alan didn't like that idea. "I'd have to ask Don... but I think he'd prefer that, given how I tend to self-destruct."

Alan didn't let go of Colby; didn't let go of his third son. "You need him to be in charge of you and he needs to be in charge of you," he said softly. "I suspect you're right. That he'd prefer that when he's not around."

Colby sniffled, continuing to snuggle, relaxing when he realized Alan was okay with what he'd revealed.

Alan held his son close and tight, glancing up as the front door was opened and his other sons walked in.

Charlie, seeing Colby snuggling as close to their dad as humanly possible, glanced at Don, then looked at his father. "Is there stuff in the kitchen that needs finishing up? I can take care of it while you three talk..." he said softly.

Colby heard his brother and lover enter the house but couldn't face Don. He was too ashamed. So, he kept his face hidden against Alan's shoulder and snuggled close and waited until Don gave him an actual order that he needed to obey.

Alan nodded to Charlie. "A few things that can be taken care of," he answered.

Don walked over and sat down on the couch next to his father and brother, reaching out and wrapping his arms tightly around Colby.

Charlie nodded and immediately went into the kitchen to begin finishing up and to give Don and Alan privacy to help Colby.

Colby swallowed and sniffled at feeling Don's arms wrap around him. He finally turned his head enough to face Don; his eyes and nose red, cheeks tear-stained, it was obvious he'd been crying hard. "I'm sorry, sir..." he whispered out brokenly, his regret and guilt clear in his voice. He swallowed and bit his lip and waited nervously for Don to respond. Would Don gloss it over as if it was unimportant? Colby hoped not. He'd finally accepted that Don wouldn't leave him or let him pull away, so he wasn't afraid that his actions would cause the other man not to want him. But would his lover be tired of dealing with his repeated bad behavior and choices?

"I know, love." Don stroked his thumbs over Colby's cheeks, brushing away the tears. "We'll deal with that naughtiness and then it'll be over. You'll be my good boy again," he promised. "I love you, Colby. You mean the world to me."

Colby whimpered softly at the words, letting out a tiny sob, before shifting just enough to wrap his arms tightly around Don and hide his face against the older man's chest; he didn't completely move away from Alan though. "...Love you... don't wanna be naughty..." he whispered in a small voice, indicating that he was already dropping into submission. Not that he hadn't been on the cusp of it the moment Alan put him in the corner.

Alan cleared his throat, drawing Don's attention to him. Speaking quietly, the older man said, "I know you do your best to keep things private, but the faster you deal with this, the quicker you'll both feel better. He's already confirmed your relationship to me, so you don't need to worry about making me feel uncomfortable."

Nodding in understanding, Don kissed the side of Colby's head and then positioned his lover across his lap, settling Colby so that he could rest his head in Alan's lap. Don let his hands rub gently but possessively over Colby's bottom and then tugged his pants and underwear down.

Colby didn't fight being positioned, taking comfort in the fact that Don hadn't given up on him, but also in the fact Don wasn't ashamed to let his father know and see how he handled him. Yeah, Charlie already knew; but Don spanked Charlie too, so it was slightly different. They were on slightly more equal terms. Alan? Wasn't an equal. Not when it came to being punished. If anything, he was Don's equal. Shivering slightly and whimpering softly when he felt himself being bared, Colby moved his hands to behind his back so that Don (or Alan) could hold them in place. He was still sensitive from the belt and he knew that _this_ punishment wasn't likely to be easy. He'd got into trouble for doing the same thing too many times for Don to go easy on him, even if he wanted to.

Alan reached over and clasped Colby's hands in one of his, while his other hand stroked over Colby's hair and down his face, over his cheeks.

Don adjusted Colby's position a little and then lifted his hand, bringing it down firmly. He paused to rub the spot he'd just smacked and then repeated the swat.

Colby let out a tiny grunt and whimper as the first swat fell but managed to regain control over himself enough not to whine at the second, though he did hiss softly. He did his best not to tense up, wanting the punishment to be as effective as possible as quickly as possible. He needed Don to dominate him, but he much preferred being held and cuddled by his lover instead of being punished for naughtiness. He squeezed Alan's hands tightly, though not so tight as to hurt, indicating that the punishment was having an effect, but also that Alan's presence was helping him emotionally.

Don continued to swat steadily down to Colby's thighs, pausing to rub after each smack. When he began a second circuit, he began speaking quietly. "You're so important to me, Colby. You always have been, right from the first. It was easy to start treating you as part of my family so quickly. You always felt right with me."

While he'd been able to stay still and accept the swats quietly for the first circuit, when Don began a second circuit, Colby couldn't help but shift slightly with each smack. By this time, his sensitive bottom was already stinging non-stop and rapidly beginning to heat up to a burning sensation. He could only imagine what his bottom must look like; the stripes from the belt had only just begun to fade. He didn't know if he was meant to answer Don's comments. It didn't feel like the right time to blurt out that Don felt right to him too and was so very important to him, when his actions hadn't truly proven that. It felt too much like he'd be trying to get out of punishment to say that now, while being spanked. So he whimpered softly in acceptance of what Don was saying and did his best to submit to the punishment; it was the only way he could think of that would let Don know how he felt without it seeming like it was just an attempt to stop the spanking.

Don wrapped his arm around Colby's waist, pulling his lover in tight against his stomach. He began a third circuit of swats, going a bit harder and faster. Colby's bottom was a uniform red by now, hot to the touch. "I love you," he reiterated. "And you belong to me and with me. _You're mine_."

Colby couldn't stay silent any longer; even if it made it seem like he was trying to get out of the spanking, he had to let Don know. "I love you, sir... so much... belong to you forever... belong with you forever... only yours... _I'm so sorry_! I kn... _know_ b... better! B... been told b... before. Shouldn.. shouldn' a done what I did. _I'm so_ _,_ _so sorry_!" He began to sob, squirming more frantically once he felt how tight Don held him, knowing that between them, Don and Alan would keep him safe and not let him fall.

Alan squeezed Colby's hands, continuing to stroke through his son's hair and over his face.

Don moved his hand a bit lower, beginning to turn Colby's sit spots and thighs the same shade of red as the rest of his bottom. "I need you so much, Colby. Losing you would be a devastating blow I couldn't recover from. I faced that once already and it nearly destroyed me."

"I... I know... I... I'm sorry, D... Donnie... so sorry..." Colby sobbed, still squirming frantically. His bottom had moved from burning to throbbing by this point. "...So sorry, Master..." he choked out, needing his lover to know that he was repentant not only because he'd hurt his lover, the man he loved with his whole heart, but because he'd disobeyed his master. He was trying so hard not to fight Don, he was fighting his own reactions.

Alan squeezed Colby's hands. "You need to stop fighting your reactions, son," he said seriously. "You belong to Don. You've given yourself to him. That means your reactions belong to him too. _So, stop fighting yourself_."

Colby heard his father and started crying harder. "...Tr... trying no.. not to fight..." he said, in confusion. If he stopped fighting himself and gave in to his reactions, then he'd start trying to pull away from the punishment. Wasn't that wrong and naughty?

Don stroked his fingers along Colby's hips. "Don't fight yourself, love. I've got you. I will _always_ have you."

"...Do.. don' fight m'self... migh' fight you..." Colby choked out, obviously still confused, but wanting to obey. His bottom hurt so bad, but he needed to be right with Don. He needed to be good for him. How could not fighting himself, which would likely lead to him fighting Don, help him be good for Don?

"It doesn't matter if you do," Don said gently. "You tried to resist when I spanked you and took control in the jail cell. I was able to hold you and control you then. Trust that I can do the same thing now."

Gulping in a breath between sobs, Colby thought about what Don said and realized he was right. He relaxed his hold over himself, allowing himself to react the way his body needed to, the way _he_ needed to, letting go completely. If Don didn't want him to fight himself, he'd obey, and he wouldn't fight himself. As soon as he let go of his control, he went from squirming to writhing over Don and Alan's lap, trying to break his hands free so he could cover his bottom, trying to move his bottom out of the line of fire, his legs kicking ineffectively in an attempt to mitigate the burning, stinging ache that was his backside. His sobs became harder, deeper, more gut-wrenching, as he also gave up his attempt to take his punishment stoically and not cry like a child. It hurt and he wouldn't hide the fact that it hurt any longer.

Along with Don, Alan held tightly to Colby, keeping him in place no matter how much he struggled and fought to get free.

Don was no longer swatting so hard, instead patting more firmly. He was rubbing more than he was firmly patting, at the same time keeping a tight hold of his lover. "I've got you, love. No matter how much you fight, you're safe. I won't let you go," he promised. "I won't let you go physically or emotionally."

Colby struggled against being held for only a few moments, but he was already tired from the faint squirming he'd been doing before he actively began to fight. Plus, he'd been crying since before Don arrived. He was just so very tired; Don's words of never letting him go in any way broke him and he just slumped over both men's knees, limp and sobbing softly as weariness overtook him.

Don didn't waste any time in bringing the spanking to a stop and gathering his lover into his arms, settling him so that Alan could hold onto Colby just as tightly.

Colby continued to sob, but slowly, the sobs eased into gentle crying as he was held tight and comforted. He leaned on both men, almost boneless. "Love you so much, Donnie..." he whispered, in a raspy voice. "...Love you too, Dad...." Swallowing, he shivered. "...I wanna be your good boy... not be dan'rous. Know bet'r. Sorry...." He swallowed again, clearing his throat. He'd have to limit how much he talked the rest of the evening, if the way his voice kept trying to disappear on him was any indication.

Don kissed Colby's cheek and stroked his fingers through his lover's hair. "You are my good boy," he promised. "You're completely forgiven. All that naughtiness has been spanked away." He rubbed a hand gently over his lover's bottom. "I love you."

"And I love you too, Colby." Alan hugged his son as tightly. "I think you'd better try not to talk so much this evening, though."

Don nodded his agreement. "I'll get you some water in a minute."

Colby nodded in response to his father's words and to Don's statement of what he'd do. He was content to stay in place and be cuddled and snuggled as much as they were willing. At some point, he'd kicked his jeans and underwear off, so he was left sitting on their laps in just a t-shirt and socks. It might have felt ridiculous to him, had he not been so focused on just being right with them both.

Both Alan and Don continued cuddling and holding Colby, telling him how much they loved him and that he was forgiven. Don kept his hand rubbing over his lover's back and down his bottom.

Colby sniffled and whimpered whenever Don's hand rubbed his bottom, but he didn't pull away. He belonged to Don and if his master wanted him to feel how much he belonged and was controlled, then that's what would happen. It felt good feeling how much he belonged and was controlled, even if it hurt. It felt good hearing how much he was loved and forgiven too. It helped ease away what guilt remained. He obediently didn't say anything, though. Alan had said he shouldn't, and Don had agreed with the indirect order. He wanted to be good.

"Why don't you ask Charlie to bring in some water, so you don't have to let go of him?" Alan suggested quietly to his eldest.

Don nodded and took his phone out, tapping out the request to Charlie even while he continued rubbing and stroking down his lover's back and bottom.

Charlie had remained in the kitchen. He felt really bad for Colby; despite giving them as much privacy as possible, he'd still heard every swat and he could hear the sobbing and tearful confessing as well. When he got Don's text asking for water, he'd quickly gone and pulled a bottle out of the fridge, taking it to his brother. He wanted to help Don help Colby feel better. When he stepped into the other room and saw Colby sitting on both his father and Don's laps, his face red and blotchy, tear and snot-stained, he reached over and grabbed a box of tissues as well, taking both items to Don. He handed the water to Don and the tissues to his father, shifting so he could sit on another nearby chair in case they needed something else from him. "He gonna be okay?" he whispered hesitantly, wincing when he saw how red and angry Colby's bottom looked. Apparently, his newest brother hadn't yet learned that fighting his reactions only led to longer punishment.

Don nodded to his brother, uncapping the water and holding it to Colby's lips so that his lover could drink. "He's not going to be talking this evening unless it's absolutely necessary," he explained.

Careful not to dislodge Don from helping Colby to drink, Alan began to carefully wipe his new son's cheeks and eyes.

Charlie nodded at that, realizing why that might be the case. "Would you like me to bring a wet washcloth, dad?" he whispered to Alan. He wouldn't offer to get ointment unless Don specifically asked him to get it.

"Yes please," Alan answered.

Don looked into Colby's eyes. "Would you like Charlie to bring the ointment? I can rub it into your bottom. You'll feel better," he promised.

Charlie nodded at Alan, then paused and waited for Colby to answer Don's question.

Colby forced himself to look up into his lover's eyes, glancing into his father's. "...Do... do you want me to have it?" he whispered hesitantly. It was obvious he'd say no if it was left to him to decide. He still felt like he deserved to hurt for all the wrong things he'd done.

"You've been punished, love. You don't need to keep suffering." Don stroked the side of his lover's face.

"I deserve to..." Colby said faintly, because he wasn't entirely sure voicing such an opinion wasn't arguing with his master and he didn't want to argue. Still. It was how he felt.

Charlie winced at the words, his worry clear on his face.

"What about Charlie?" Don asked his lover directly. "Does he deserve to keep suffering? Both of you have been punished for the same thing."

Colby frowned at that. "...No, sir..." he said, reluctantly because he knew immediately where Don was going with that line of questioning. "...But Charlie is good. He just messes up sometimes and takes chances...."

Charlie made a face that indicated quite clearly what he thought about Colby saying such a thing- since it was clear Colby wasn't giving himself the same consideration.

"Exactly like you," Alan said calmly. "Messing up sometimes doesn't make you bad, even if all of us would prefer that you take less chances."

Colby bit his lip at that, giving both older men an uncertain look.

Charlie, figuring Colby would continue to turn down the ointment out of some misbegotten attempt to atone, said, "Well, I for one wouldn't mind having some of that ointment. My butt hurts plenty bad enough that I'd like it to hurt less, even if I didn't end up as red and swollen as you..." He glanced at Colby's bottom. "But if you aren't going to take it, then I won't either. Fair is fair. We did the crime together... we need to pay together." He shrugged. "I'll go get that wet washcloth for you, dad..." he said, turning to head back into the kitchen.

Colby's eyes widened as he realized Charlie would willingly give up something that would make him feel better just because Colby was being stubborn. After all, both Don and their father had made it clear they would rather Colby accept the ointment and feel better. But they were leaving it to Colby because at the end of the day, as much as he belonged to Don, he wasn't a slave and Don felt, in this case, he should decide for himself. So not taking the ointment was entirely on him being stubborn. "Wait!" he called out, before Charlie could walk away completely. Clearing his throat, he said softly, "...If you want it.... I'll... I think it might help..." he finally admitted.

Charlie grinned. "Thanks. You don't know how happy my butt is to hear you say that!" he chirped, before heading toward the bathroom for the washcloth and the ointment.

Don pressed a kiss to Colby's neck, hiding his smile at his little brother's actions. He kissed again and let the closeness of his lover calm and settle him. "I love you so much." He whispered the words against his lover's skin.

"Is that collar going to be a permanent fixture, or just at home and among family?" Alan asked.

"Home and family," Don confirmed. "The people I trust to see what our relationship truly is like."

Colby slanted his head so Don could kiss his neck easier, relaxing at the fact his master seemed pleased that he'd agreed to the ointment. Truth be told, he felt like pulling the t-shirt off so that Don had access to all of him; he was naked except for the shirt and socks, after all. But that was something that Don was in control of, so he didn't act on the feeling. "I love you too... so, _so_ much..." he whispered.

"If it'll make both of you feel better, Donnie, you can take his shirt off too," Alan commented. "I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind seeing the two of you be affectionate with each other."

"It's not the first time," Don admitted, removing his lover's shirt.

Colby flushed, but it was obvious he was happier now that the last barrier (sans socks) had been removed and he was fully accessible to his master.

Charlie returned at that moment carrying a wet washcloth, which he handed to Alan, and the ointment, which he handed to Don. "Yeah. I got to witness when I went to their apartment for lunch the other day. I'm glad they're not limiting themselves to their apartment when they so often aren't even there."

"I'm not sure we could," Don commented. "I'm not going to stop being possessive and wanting to be in control just because we aren't at home." He carefully moved Colby over his lap and began to rub the ointment into his bottom.

Holding the washcloth in one hand, Alan reached out to wrap his other arm around Charlie, pulling his youngest into a tight hug, even as he began carefully wiping Colby's tear-stained face. "It's about time the three of you were all here together."

Charlie snuggled as close to his father as he was able to without blocking or interrupting Alan washing Colby's face. He grinned down at his newest brother. "Yeah. It's nice to have all the family together..." he said happily.

Colby closed his eyes so Alan could wash his face, then kept them closed as Don gently rubbed the ointment in. It hurt at the first initial touch, even the slightest pressure causing the burning ache to flare, but soon, the ointment was doing its job and he began to feel much better, letting out tiny moans and whimpers of relief.

Alan settled Charlie on his lap, wrapping his arms around his youngest's waist, watching as Don rubbed the ointment into Colby's glowing red backside.

"You're mine, Colby." Don spoke in a low, very possessive tone as he continued rubbing the ointment into his lover's bottom and thighs.

"Yessir... yours complete..." Colby breathed out in total submission, before whining softly at how good it felt having his master rub ointment into his sore skin.

Charlie grinned both at the words and the tone of the words his brothers uttered, snuggling back into his father as they watched the proceedings. It had given him satisfaction watching Don handle Colby before. It still gave him satisfaction. Although there was a bit more empathy this time, since he knew the reason Colby was so red and sore was because of the venture they'd both taken together; and he'd been spanked as well.

Alan was perfectly content to cuddle his youngest son while Don rubbed the ointment into Colby's bright red bottom, making the cheeks glisten and shine.

"I talked to Charlie about working with both of you to figure out ways of handling dangerous situations," Don commented, as he continued rubbing the ointment in.

"That sounds like a good idea," Alan commented. "Considering the next dangerous stunt will land you both a trip over _my_ knee as well."

At Alan's words, _both_ Charlie and Colby whimpered. Clearing his throat, Charlie asked what he knew Colby wanted to ask. Since the other man had been told to use his voice sparingly. "Did... did we come up with a final idea?"

"I do have ideas," Don said. "Since the most important thing that you need to remember is the people who would hurt if you were hurt, we're going to have an evening with the whole team, all of the family, and we're gonna do some bonding and spending time together."

Charlie blinked at that. "David, Meghan, Amita and Larry too?" he asked curiously. "That... that would be good."

Colby whimpered softly, talking softly so as not to strain his voice. "If... we bond more. It will be harder to forget?" He asked hesitantly if that was the idea Don had.

"That's one of the ideas I have," Don answered, squeezing low down on Colby's thighs, where the skin hadn't been spanked. "At the very least, Colby, you'll be able to bond without any secrets between you and them."

"Maybe they can trust me again..." Colby whispered softly. "...You... would you want them to see me like this? You in complete control?" he asked hesitantly. Even though the team was close and cared about, they weren't family like Charlie or Alan. He wasn't certain he'd feel comfortable with them watching his master control him; not because he was ashamed of Don controlling him, but because he wasn't certain they would handle it well and while he didn't care what they felt about him (well, he cared but not as much as he cared about Don's opinion), he cared a great deal what they felt about Don. But it was Don's choice if they witnessed or not.

"Not necessarily exactly this, but with the collar on. With it clear that you're my lover now," Don said. "But also, everything's out about you not really being a double agent. It won't be between you and them any longer."

"No need for more secrets or lies," Alan commented.

"I'd like that. No more secrets or lies. Tired of hiding things. Tired of lying. Just wanna be your good boy and obey you..." Colby admitted, flushing that it made him sound really young, but needing to say it just the same.

"I think all of us will be happier knowing you won't hide or lie anymore..." Charlie said quietly, seriously. It had hurt a great deal when he'd found out how much of his friend's life had been a lie; how much he hadn't known or been aware of. He had made a promise to himself he'd keep watch, so Colby would never be able to hide that easily ever again. But if Colby wanted to not lie or hide, it would be much easier to keep watch.

"You're doing that now." A gentle, reassuring note slipped into Don's voice. "You're my good boy, Colby. Not naughty. Not anymore. You belong to me." He was still rubbing the ointment into his lover's bottom, but as it was doing its job of cooling and soothing Colby's red bottom, he handed the bottle to Charlie.

"Hey, Colby... we got into trouble this time cuz of me... you were protecting me... so... I'll just have to learn to be good, so I don't go and do stuff that leads you into trouble, yeah?" Charlie took the ointment with a thankful nod, but his focus was on Colby. "We can learn to be good together...."

Colby huffed softly at Charlie's words, slight amusement in his tone when he asked, "Are you sure you can do that? Cuz usually, when I'm following you into trouble, you've gone too far for us to decide to be good...."

Charlie blushed at that admonishment. "Yeah, well... I'm going to do my best..." he said, even as he pushed his pants and underwear down to his knees and began to rub ointment into his own backside. Unlike Colby's angry red bottom, his backside was barely pink. He'd submitted and given Don all his reactions nearly immediately when he was punished, so Don hadn't needed to drag his punishment out as far as he'd needed to drag Colby's. It made him feel a bit bad, seeing the difference in color. Granted, Colby's needn't have been so harsh if he hadn't been holding back, but still. It had been Charlie's reckless actions that had drawn him into the mess in the first place. He only put enough ointment on that Colby wouldn't accuse him of lying about wanting it, then pulled his pants back up, a subdued look on his face.

Alan wrapped his arms a bit more firmly around Charlie's waist, noticing the subdued look on his youngest's face. "Donnie might have spanked you both for your dangerous behavior, but as your father, I'm also going to ground you," he stated. "Neither of you will be doing anything without checking with me or Don first."

Charlie blinked at that, shooting his father a startled glance, but immediately relaxing in Alan's arms. "Okay, Dad... that's fair..." he said softly in acceptance. It was clear on his face that it was helping him feel a bit less guilty about the situation too.

Colby sighed softly before responding. "Yessir... You're in charge if Donnie isn't able to be for some reason... gotta get used to getting your permission anyway..." he said wryly.

"Good." Alan gently patted Charlie's hip. "While your brothers finish up in here, why don't we go and check the food?" he suggested.

"Okay, Dad..." Charlie smiled and set the bottle of ointment near Don, in case his brother wanted to rub some more into Colby's bottom. Waiting for his father to stand so that they could walk into the kitchen together, Charlie gave Colby a tiny smile. As soon as Alan was ready, they walked together.

Don moved one hand to Colby's neck, scruffing him gently. "I love you," he said softly. "I'm so happy to be with you finally now, my love."

"I love you too, my heart... I never want to be anywhere else but with you, ever again," Colby responded fervently.

Still rubbing Colby's bottom and his thighs, Don rubbed his other hand down his lover's shoulders and back, squeezing gently. "At the weekend, we'll get each other a ring. For that visual sign of us belonging to each other."

"Yessir... I want that so much!" Colby's voice was still rough, but he sounded happy and excited at the idea of getting rings.

"That tattoo, too." Don let his fingers trace gently over the crest of Colby's bottom. "Here, I think. Right where it'll be visible when you wear those shorts again."

Colby whined softly. "Yessir..." This time, he sounded slightly aroused, knowing the tattoo was just for him and Don (and sometimes Alan and Charlie).

"Making it so you can never forget who you belong to now." Don gently squeezed each thigh.

"Never, ever forget..." Colby agreed softly, moaning as his thigh was squeezed. "Always and completely yours, master..." he added on quietly.

"I've been thinking about other things we might want to get, too," Don commented. "Some things we can use, like maybe a blindfold and some ropes." He continued rubbing even as he spoke.

Colby whimpered softly at the words, feeling himself start to get hard between the gentle rubbing and the thought of his master blindfolding and tying him up. He wasn't sure he was meant to be getting aroused and shifted slightly to try and will the erection away.

"Don't hold back your reactions, Colby," Don said. "I want you to show me _everything_. Let me see _everything_."

Colby stilled at that. "Yes, sir... sorry..." he said sheepishly, then let his body rest over Don's lap again so that the older man could feel his erection. If Don wanted to see, he'd have to turn him over so that they were facing each other. Colby wouldn't fight him either way.

Don carefully turned his lover over his lap, so Colby was face up; an echo of the position his lover had finally broken in while they were in the jail cell. Mirroring his actions from before, he leaned over and kissed the pulse point in his lover's throat, squeezing Colby's hip.

Colby shivered as he was repositioned. His mind immediately thought back to that day in the jail cell, when he'd finally stopped fighting Don and accepted the man as his master. Those thoughts caused him to immediately slump over Don's lap, submitting to his lover's touch and will. His arousal was fully evident. Just as Don had ordered, he wasn't hiding anything. His pulse was rapid as he became more aroused and needy. He whined low in his throat; only Don would hear, but it was clear in the sound that Colby needed Don to claim and dominate him.

"Mine," Don whispered against Colby's neck. "I've always needed you, my love. That was never more evident than when you were ripped from me. I'm so happy that I have you. That you're home."

"Yours, Master... need you. Need to belong to you..." Colby whispered back, his need clear in his voice.

"I need you, my love. Just as much as you need me." Don kissed Colby's lips, fingers gliding down towards his lover's erection.

Colby sighed softly, relaxing as his master reached for him. He kept his eyes on Don's, wanting to be certain his lover could see how he felt with everything Don chose to do.

Don kissed him a bit deeper and more firmly, slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth. He began to stroke Colby's erection with firm, sure strokes.

Colby let out a happy little sigh at the kiss, opening his mouth for Don and moving his tongue so it was gently rubbing against his master's and leaving enough room that Don's could take over completely. It took very little time at all for Colby's erection to be at full hardness and he began to make shallow little thrusts into Don's hand. His sore bottom, his position on Don's lap, his total nakedness while Don was fully clothed and, most importantly, Don's complete control over him, left him feeling completely owned and helpless to control himself. He didn't even realize he was close until his body shuddered, and he spilled for his master, expelling a long, drawn out wail into Don's mouth. When he was empty, his release cooling on his chest and belly, he slumped in Don's arms.

He still kissed his master, still was open and holding Don's tongue gently in his mouth, but he was completely dazed and incapable of moving or doing anything but basic reactions to his master. Colby whimpered very softly; he didn't want Don to stop claiming him; wanted to feel his master buried inside, his hips smacking his poor spanked bottom, his master's warm release flooding his belly. He was too dazed to make a coherent sentence.

"My good boy." Don pulled back enough to whisper the words, brushing a kiss over Colby's forehead and cheeks. "I'm not going to take you fully now, but later. When we're at home. I'll lay you out on the bed and take you, nice and hard."

Colby shivered at the promise. "Yessir," he whispered. "...I look forward to it..." he breathed out, giving Don one last nuzzling kiss before sitting up so Don could tell him what to do next. He looked a mess.

Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair and kissed his head. "I'm going to carry you to the bathroom and clean you up. I figure we can find a dressing gown for you to wear, so you don't have so much pressure on your bottom."

"Thank you, sir..." Colby's voice was rough but thankful. Don could have made him feel the full effects of his punishment.

Don carefully lifted Colby into his arms, brushing his lips over his lover's, and carried him up the stairs, so he could clean off his lover.

***

Alan glanced towards his youngest son as they put the finishing touches on the meal. "You feel like you got off easy, don't you?" he asked.

Charlie smiled crookedly and a bit sadly at his father. "It’s that obvious? I mean... Yeah. I mean... I know in my head, Colby only got it worse because he was holding back and fighting himself giving in. I learned a long time ago it was better to give in. But still...."

"This isn't the first time you've put yourself in danger, son," Alan said. "I know I've grounded both you and Colby, but perhaps you need somewhat stronger consequences from me."

Charlie swallowed. "I... think you're right, dad. Much as I don't want another spanking, think maybe I need one..." Charlie hesitantly admitted.

"We'll take care of it when Donnie and Colby leave," Alan said. "The last thing I want is for your brother to decide he should get another spanking as well."

Charlie nodded. "That's kinda why I didn’t say anything till you asked," he admitted.

"I imagine Donnie is taking care of Colby," Alan said. "We'll lay the table and then interrupt your brothers."

Charlie nodded, going to get plates and silverware and placing them on the table. "Food smells good, dad..." He smiled.

"Colby helped a lot with the cooking," Alan commented, setting out the cups and drinks.

"When did you find out and put him in the corner?" Charlie asked curiously. "Colby is a pretty good cook."

"Only about half an hour before you and Donnie arrived," Alan answered. "He didn't realize your big brother would be worried if he just came here early without saying anything."

"Yeah. He's prolly still getting used to everything..." Charlie nodded. "Sometimes he just gets this dazed, lost, confused look on his face, like he doesn't know how he got where he is. Soon as Don pulls him close, it goes away, but..." He shrugged.

"He doesn't think he deserves to be here. To be with Don," Alan said. "I think he doesn't realize how much he affects your brother."

"Yeah. If he did, he would be more careful. Not get into so much trouble." Charlie snorted.

Alan began to plate up the food. "Of course, the same is true for you too, son."

Charlie blushed. "Yeah. I don’t have an excuse... I should already know better." He sighed.

"You and Colby both need to learn better behavior." Alan finished the rest of the table. "I'll go and get your brothers."

"Okay, dad... and... I know you're right...." Charlie smiled crookedly and stood behind his chair to wait for his father to return with his brothers.

Alan gave Charlie a quick squeeze and then headed into the living room. Seeing that Don and Colby weren't there, he headed to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Dinner's ready, sons."

Don, having cleaned Colby off and put a dressing gown on him, guided his lover out of the bathroom. "Thanks, Dad."

Colby gave Alan a bashful smile, snuggling close to Don. "Thanks, dad..." he whispered. "It smells good," he added quietly, letting his lover lead him.

Don wrapped his arm tighter around Colby, as Alan commented, "Part of the reason it smells good is because you helped, son."

"I just did what you told me to do, Sir..." Colby smiled.

"You're a good cook, love." Don squeezed his arm around Colby's waist as he guided his lover after Alan to the table. Taking a seat, he gently pulled Colby down onto his lap.

Colby didn't try to hide his wince or stifle his whimper as he was pulled down to sit on his sore bottom. He treated it as if it was normal. "I'm glad you think so, love. I enjoy making things for you," he admitted.

Don wrapped his arms securely around Colby's waist and kissed his lover's shoulder. "I enjoy everything you do for me."

Alan put the plates in front of each of his sons and himself and then sat down too.

"I'm glad. That makes me happy," Colby said quietly.

Charlie waited until his father said a blessing on the meal, then immediately tucked in.

"You make me so happy." Don brushed a kiss against the back of Colby's head and then settled his lover a bit more firmly on his lap before he began to feed Colby.

Colby ate what he was given, making sure to eat slowly enough that Don could eat as well.

Don fed Colby, stealing kisses from his lover every so often.

Alan's smile was warm as he watched the two of them. To him, it was blindingly obvious that the two belonged together; and it was about time Don had acted on his feelings for the other man. "You know, Colby, while you're still signed off work and while Donnie's at the office, we could spend time together during the day," he offered.

Colby's eyes lighted up at that offer. "If I wouldn't be in the way... I'd like that, sir."

Charlie grinned at his father but didn't say anything.

"You'd be keeping me company," Alan answered. "Not in the way at all, son. I love you. I'd like to spend time with you."

Colby blushed. "I'd like that, sir. What time should I come over?"

"You can come over as soon as Donnie leaves for work and you're ready," Alan suggested.

"Thanks, dad. I'm looking forward to it," Colby said happily.

"And I am too." Alan smiled at Colby, before asking, "Are there any plans for the weekend? On your day off?" He glanced at Don.

Don nodded. "We're going to be looking at rings," he answered, obviously happy about that.

Colby's grin was boyishly happy, years of stress and worry fading as he thought about being able to show everyone he was with Don.

Alan smiled outright at that and nodded. "So that everyone knows."

"Exactly," Don answered. "No hiding. There's no one else for me." He squeezed around Colby's waist.

"For me either," Colby asserted.

"Good. That's very good." Alan smiled happily and returned to eating his own food.

The rest of the evening was pleasantly uneventful. A few hours later, Charlie watched as Don bundled Colby into his car to take him home. Once the car was out of sight, he turned to his father. "I'm glad they finally have each other," he said.

"I am too," Alan said honestly, wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders. "It was obvious how much Donnie needs Colby when Colby was arrested."

"It's just as obvious that Colby needed him. They are exactly what each one of them needs." Charlie smiled before turning toward his father. "Amita is picking me up tomorrow in my car... I probably should have asked instead of assuming, but can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course, Charlie. You know you're always welcome here," Alan said honestly.

"Thanks, dad... I appreciate it. I think I'd kinda wanna stay tonight even if I did have my car. Feeling nostalgic..." He snorted faintly.

Alan gently squeezed Charlie's shoulders, guiding his son towards the couch and taking a seat. "I'm always happy for any of you to stay."

Charlie sat next to his father, close enough they touched from shoulder to knee. "I miss being home sometimes."

"I know." Alan wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders. "And any time you need or want to come home, you're more than welcome. You don't have to ask."

"That means a lot, dad... more than I can say." Charlie leaned on his father. He paused before continuing hesitantly, "Are... are you going to spank me? For what I did?"

"Yes, Charlie, I am." Alan squeezed him a bit tighter. "I know you feel like you got off easier than Colby did. I also know this wasn't the first time Don's talked to you about dangerous behavior."

"Yes, sir... I do feel like I got off easy... especially since this wasn’t the first time, I've gotten into trouble with Donnie for behaving dangerously," Charlie said quietly.

Alan hugged Charlie a bit tighter and then moved his son into position over his lap, He wrapped his arm around Charlie's waist before divesting his youngest of his pants and underwear.

Charlie just slumped over his father's lap in a mixture of relief and shame. "Haven't had to be spanked by you since I was still in school..." he said sadly. "I'm sorry I didn't behave right, daddy...."

Alan rubbed his back gently before he lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm swat that he then repeated. "I know you're sorry, son. I forgive you. Now it's time for you to forgive yourself."

Charlie hissed softly, unable to stop from shifting as sting immediately began to radiate from the swatted area. "Easier said than done... but I'll try."

Alan settled into a pattern of swats, going down to Charlie's thighs before starting over from the top. "I know it's important to you to do the right thing, son, but there are better ways to go about doing that. I'm sure Donnie will help both you and Colby to find those better ways."

"We... we just need to tell him what's going on so we can..." Charlie acknowledged, in a shaky voice. His shifting was full squirming by this point.

"Exactly. Let your brother help you." Alan completed the second circuit and began a third, going a fraction harder and faster. He kept his arm wrapped securely around Charlie's waist.

"Want to... need to remember to..." Charlie whimpered. His squirming became more frantic and he began to quietly cry.

"I love you so much, son." Alan moved his hand a bit lower and began to focus more swats to Charlie's sit spots and thighs. "I can't lose you, Charlie."

"I know, daddy." Charlie began to sob. "I'm so sorry." He squirmed more frantically a few moments before slumping over his father's lap.

Bringing the spanking to a stop, Alan didn't waste any time in drawing his youngest into a close, tight embrace, hugging Charlie tightly and whispering words of love and forgiveness.

Charlie clung to his father. He stopped sobbing soon after, but didn't let go of the other man, needing the comfort. "I love you, dad..." he said.

"I love you, son. So much." Alan hugged Charlie a bit tighter, kissing his forehead.

"Gotta stay safe for you..." Charlie said softly.

"Exactly right, son," Alan replied. "You need to stay safe, so I don't lose you."

Charlie snuggled close, taking comfort in being with his father. He was staying the night. There was no need to rush.

***

The rest of the week had gone uneventfully. Colby had got plenty of rest; his bottom had recovered from his punishment, there was no sign of having received a belting or any spankings. He was healed enough to get the tattoo and that's what Don had brought him to this shop to do. His master had a picture of what he wanted.

Don had his arm wrapped securely around Colby's waist as he spoke to the tattoo artist, confirming what he wanted and where he wanted it placed on his lover.

Colby meekly followed the artist as he took him to a more private space. The artist instructed him to lay on the table, which he did. The artist also told him to 'get ready', but Colby didn’t pull his pants down, he left that for his master; Don was in charge of everything, including baring him to the artist.

Don stroked his fingers through Colby's hair, murmuring softly, "My good boy." He then moved to pull his lover's pants down before shifting back so he could hold Colby's hand and otherwise reassure his lover.

Colby swallowed a bit nervously. It wasn’t like he'd never been bare assed in front of strangers before; public locker rooms did little to protect modesty. But it wasn't often, and this stranger had to get up close and personal to mark him for his master. Don had chosen a design that would always be hidden under clothing but was large enough and intricate enough that it truly was an artistic expression of his ownership. It would take longer than a few minutes to complete and sitting for a while would be a constant reminder of who owned him. Colby was very happy with the design. The fact Don made it something that only he and Colby understood the meaning of (in case Colby was undercover or captured and the bad guys got a glimpse) meant a lot to him. He squeezed Don's hand tightly and tried not to be scared that he was willingly having needles inject him. He really had a phobia about needles after being injected on the ship and knowing he would have died had Don not saved him.

"My good boy," Don murmured softly, holding onto Colby's hands. Squeezing and stroking. "You're safe. I've got you." He pitched his voice low, so that only his lover would hear him. He was prepared to put a stop to things if Colby couldn't handle it, so was watching his lover carefully and closely.

Colby kept his eyes on Don, a crooked smile on his face. He let his master see everything he felt; his reactions belonged to Don, good and bad. Because of this, Don could see the wince of pain when the artist began. It hurt worse than he'd expected, given the tattoo he'd got on his arm when in the military hadn't burned this badly. Of course, there was an emotional component to this one that intensified everything. Tears pooled in his eyes, but he didn't make a sound.

Don stroked his thumbs over Colby's cheeks, his eyes soft with concern. "Do you need it to stop?" he asked softly.

"No, sir..." Colby whispered firmly. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. The emotions of knowing that a visible sign of who he belonged to would soon be permanently part of his body were a little overwhelming. The tears slipped out of his eyes.

Don stroked his thumbs over Colby's cheeks, wiping away the tears. "I love you so much," he whispered. "I'm so proud of you. You're my good boy."

Colby swallowed and sniffled softly, pressing his face into Don's hand. Don's words were soothing and helped him know he was doing the right thing. His belly felt warm with love and need to obey.

Don kept touching Colby, whispering reassuring words of love and that Colby was his good boy.

It took five hours overall for the artist to place, trace and fully ink the artwork. When he finally dabbed the last of the blood away, he pulled out a mirror and moved around to Colby's head, intending to ask Colby if he wanted to see before he put ointment on it and bandaged it. When he saw Colby's glazed eyes, the younger man obviously dazed, he looked to Don instead. "I just need you to look at it and approve before the ointment and bandage go on. If you'd rather take care of him yourself, I can give you the room and stuff needed, and you can come out and pay when he's come to. I'll give you the instructions for letting it heal and what to watch for as well..." He moved so Don could get closer to the tattoo. He wasn’t fazed at all that Colby had dropped; he'd heard Don's encouragement... heard him calling Colby his good boy. It was obvious what type of relationship they had, and it made sense.

Don nodded. "If you can leave the stuff with me, I'll take care of it." He still touched and stroked his lover, running his fingers through Colby's hair a few moments more before he moved to look at the tattoo. "It's perfect. Thank you."

The artist smiled. "It's turned out to be one of my best works. Normally, we have to break tattoos this intricate up into several sessions, but your boy did admirably well holding still. Course, I can see why now... I have to warn you, he'll be sore for a while..." He handed Don ointment, bandages and washcloth, pointing at the sink. "In case you need it. I'll wait outside." He left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Good boy," Don murmured, brushing a kiss over Colby's forehead and then his lips. "Would you like to see before it needs to be covered up, love?"

Colby shivered, then gave Don a bleary-eyed nod. "Yes, sir..." His voice sounded needy and close to wrecked.

Don brushed another tender kiss against Colby's lips and then retrieved the mirror, angling it so his lover could easily see.

Colby gave his mate a tiny smile when he saw it. "...Yours..." he whispered, obviously happy with the results.

"Mine." Don washed his hands and then carefully put the ointment in place before he covered the tattoo with the bandage. Once he was done, he gently but possessively squeezed Colby's thighs.

Colby shifted slightly as his thighs were squeezed, a tiny, needy moan escaping. "Claim me, master? Please?" He begged as quietly as he was able, not wanting to accidentally draw anyone else back to the room.

Don hesitated. "I'm not sure here is the best place, but once we're home," he promised. "After we've got the rings. I'll claim you. Stretch you out on the bed and pin you down, so you can't move without me letting you."

Colby shivered and moaned slightly, taking several deep breaths. "...Yessir... you're right, of course...." he said sheepishly, as he carefully lifted his hips so Don could pull his clothing back up. He was glad the table was like a doctor's exam table, with the protective, disposable paper covering. He was fully aroused and leaking precum; and the spot he'd been lying on was damp. He blushed darkly at the signs of how getting marked for his master had affected him.

Don pulled Colby's clothing back into place and then kissed his lover, tenderly and lingeringly. "I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around Colby in a tight hug.

Colby sunk into Don's arms, snuggling close. "I love you too, sir... so much."

Don kissed his lover's neck. "You feel so good in my arms," he murmured. "Of course, you feel good wherever I have you. Even over my knee."

Colby nuzzled close and smiled against Don's neck. "I'm happy however you have me. As long as you have me."

Kissing Colby's neck again, Don gave his bottom a possessive squeeze; low down, so that he didn't touch the tattoo. "Mine." He kissed his lover's forehead and then his lips once more.

Colby kissed back as often as he was able, sighing happily as Don touched and squeezed possessively. "Let's go get the rings, master. So, everyone else can see we belong to each other?" He sounded excited.

"We'll just head out and pay." Don wrapped his arm securely around Colby's waist as he headed out into the main area of the shop to pay the artist.

The artist quickly rang them up. Handing Don a couple of fresh bandages and the ointment in a small bag, he said, "This is free of charge. Make sure the ointment is used morning and night and any time it feels like it is drying out. The bandages should be used for at least three days. If it looks like it is healing well after that, you can stop using them. If you ever decide to get another tattoo, it was a pleasure to work with you. If you ever decide you want specialty piercings, we do those too."

Don smiled at the artist. "Thank you. We really appreciate it and will definitely keep you in mind for the future," he promised. Taking the bag, he wrapped his arm around Colby's waist once more. "Come on, love." He steered Colby out of the shop.

Colby leaned on Don, managing not to limp too much as they walked out. Luckily, the ring shop wasn't that far away.

Don kept in contact with his lover as he led Colby into the ring shop, murmuring, "My good boy," and, "I love you," every so often.

Colby was feeling very submissive and young by the time they reached the ring shop, Don's words and actions combining with the feeling of the tattoo making him stay in a semi-dropped state. He was very deferential to Don. Although he did point out one style he liked.

Don paid careful attention to Colby's responses, asking to see the ring his lover liked the look of and carefully placing it on the other man's finger, pausing to carefully watch Colby's reaction.

Colby bit his lip. "Do you like it? It's part of a set..." he said hesitantly, indicating a slightly larger, matching ring. Colby was in effect wearing the 'bride's' ring, leaving the 'groom's' ring for Don... although they didn't look like typical wedding rings, so unless people knew of the relationship, no one would think anything of it.

"I like them both," Don said honestly. "But I want you to like them too, love. This is forever. For me and you. There will be _no one else_ for me."

"I like it a lot..." Colby admitted, with a tiny smile. Turning to the salesperson, he asked, "Can it be engraved on the inside?"

"Yes, sir," the attendant said. "If you will write what you want engraved here and which ring it goes on...."

Colby quickly did as instructed making sure Don couldn't see.

Don smiled and stood to one side, waiting for his own turn to request an engraving.

"As you don’t need resizing on the rings, we can have our engraver work on these, right away. If you want to pick them up on Monday..." The salesperson looked at Don.

Don nodded. "That would be fine, thank you," he answered, having written down his own engraving.

They had gone to the tattoo parlor as soon as it opened and it hadn't taken long to find their rings, so it was mid-afternoon. Colby's stomach growled loudly.

Don smiled and squeezed his lover's hand. "Let's go and get something to eat, love," he suggested. "Enjoy the rest of our day together."

"Okay..." Colby's smile was wide and bright. He was happy and content to spend the day with his master and lover.

***

It was Monday lunchtime and Don had gone back to the apartment to meet Colby. They'd eaten sandwiches and then headed to the jewelers to pick up their rings.

Colby was excited, not only to wear a visual symbol of his and Don's relationship and love, but also for Don to see what he had engraved.

The salesperson looked up when they entered the shop. "I have your rings right here. They turned out perfectly!" He drew out the box holding the rings, handing it to Don.

Don smiled, happy and excited, and took the box from the salesperson. Opening it, he took out his ring for Colby and held it out to his lover. "You're my whole world, Colby," he whispered.

Colby swallowed hard, blinking back unexpected tears, and took his own ring for Don out of the box, holding it toward his mate as he took the ring Don was offering. "You're my world too, my love. I wouldn't be here without you." Swallowing again, he waited until Don had his own ring in hand before he looked at the engraving. Don's initials, the date Don came after him and gave him a second chance at life and the words, 'My love, my heart, my soul' caused him to choke back a happy sob and he frantically brushed at his eyes before sliding the ring into place on his ring finger.

Don stroked his fingers over Colby's hand, his look loving. He smiled as he saw the engraving on his own ring: 'Wrapped around your finger,' with the same date he'd chosen, along with Colby's initials. He slid the ring on his finger and then hugged his lover tightly. "I love you so much," he murmured into Colby's hair.

"I will love you forever, be with you forever, belong to you forever," Colby promised, kissing Don almost feverishly.

Don returned the kiss with interest, cupping Colby's face in his hands. When he pulled back, he grasped his lover's hand. "The team are gonna be joining us at Dad's tonight. They're eager to see you. I'll get out of work early and we can go and pick up dessert." Still talking and making plans for the evening, he led his lover out of the jewelers, so they could get in the car and drive home.

**The End**


End file.
